


The Taste of You

by RiotFalling, WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)



Series: Bound To You [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domspace, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rimming, Shibari, Sub!Tony Stark, Subspace, canon adjacent, chronic pain issues, gentle domination, softe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf
Summary: Tony can count on one hand the number of times he's had a generous lover, and fewer than that the times he's had a dom who wanted to pleasure him the way Bucky does (hint, it's none).Bucky has been eager to get his hands (and mouth) on Tony's ass since he first laid eyes on it (and so what if it had been while he was in the clutches of Hydra?), and now he's going to take his sweet time savoring every. single. bite.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Bound To You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806055
Comments: 148
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by RiotFalling
> 
> [You can find me @riotwritesthings on Tumblr!](https://riotwritesthings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Join us in our tumblr group chat and get sneak peeks of new chapters, discuss meta and headcanons, and participate in easter egg hunts for spoilers!](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/0_JOa_w6Jki6xyaWadq4Ww/bound-to-you)

Tony wakes up Friday morning with excitement already buzzing beneath his skin.

It’s a good thing he doesn’t have any plans for the day other than poking around in the workshop, because he keeps finding himself zoning out. 

Just thinking about the way Bucky’s fingers feel dragging through his hair, scratching against his scalp.

The way Bucky’s _lips_ had felt against his skin, whispering heatedly in his ear and mouthing at his fingers. 

The fact that Bucky wants to rim him until he comes untouched and Tony doesn’t know if that’s _possible_ but he’s also kind of _really looking forward to finding out._

He’s very distracted, is the point, and he wouldn’t be able to even _pretend_ to pay attention to anything.

He does manage to lose himself for a little while in reviewing some of the new proposals always pouring in, and when he snaps out of it because his coffee is empty he’s a little surprised to find he has a new text.

Snowflake  
  
**Friday** 3:24 PM   
I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight   
It’s been a bit of a week   


Tony blinks at his phone as he shuffles over to the coffee pot on autopilot, and he’s not sure if he should focus on the stupid giddy flutter in his chest at the fact that Bucky has actually texted him first this time, or the happy twist in his gut that Bucky is looking forward to seeing him. 

Neither seem like a very safe option.

He refills his mug as he types out a reply, half his attention on batting DUM-E away when he tries to ‘helpfully’ add a mystery liquid to Tony’s coffee.

Snowflake  
  
Everything ok?   
Should I have someone killed? I know people, I can do that   
Lol nah, just my own head fucking with me. I get to thinking stuff that’s not true and I wind up in a bad place.   


Tony is trying to figure out a more appropriate response than _‘lol same’_ when his phone vibrates in his hand again and he barks out a surprised laugh.

Snowflake  
  
And who do you know that I don’t for that sorta work?   
👀   
You know... people 🤷♂️   


It would be so easy to continue joking around, or not say anything else and just let it go. Almost without thought though, Tony finds himself typing out an actual reply and it’s only once he hits send that he realizes how _honest_ it is.

Snowflake  
  
I get that though, my own head can be a messy fucking place to be a lot of the time. It can get kinda loud some days   
Not when I’m with you though   
Really?   


His face is _burning,_ and Tony is _so_ glad that he’s alone in his lab, but hey, he’s already said that much. And maybe he can’t stop thinking about the way Bucky had looked on the balcony last week, like he was _actually worried_ that he was being a good dom.

Tony just can’t let that stand.

Snowflake  
  
Yea   
Everything goes quiet when I’m with you   
It’s nice   
Damn baby... that’s just...   
So amazing to hear   
It’s the same for me too, you know. I always feel better when I’m with you.   


Tony’s breath catches thickly in his throat for a second and he has to lean against the counter because _fuck_ that’s nice to hear. He does his best to remind himself that feeling better is kind of the whole _point_ of this arrangement, but he still can’t stop the swell of pride and satisfaction rising up inside him. 

He’s _helping,_ so he must be doing _something_ right. However accidental or unintentional it might be he’s still going to count it as a win, and Tony is grinning widely as he ducks his chin and taps at his phone again.

Snowflake  
  
That’s... incredibly flattering   
Thank you   
Of course darlin, though, it’s the truth, not flattery   
I appreciate the truth more than you know   
I’ll always tell you the truth   


And Tony has no idea what to say to that. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t know how to _begin_ putting into words how much that means to him, how much he _wants_ it to be true. 

He grabs for his forgotten coffee as a distraction, trying desperately to go back through the impressively long list of reasons he _can’t_ and _shouldn’t_ get attached as he takes a long sip.

It tastes like grease, and he immediately spits it out and has to spend the next twenty minutes firmly reminding DUM-E that humans do _not_ eat grease, and that the murderous bot is _not_ in Tony’s will.

* * *

The rest of the day Tony feels like he's walking on air. 

His chest is full and his face is warm and he can’t stop himself from pulling out his phone to reread the messages over and over again, no matter how many times he tells himself _not_ to. 

He just can’t get over the fact that Bucky is looking forward to seeing him again. It definitely makes Tony feel better about the fact that he’s spent the entire week with a twisting pit of anticipation in his stomach, and try as he might he can’t fight down the excitement that builds inside him as he drives to the hotel.

His heart pounds furiously in his chest and he can’t stop thinking about the way Bucky’s mouth had felt against his skin. It’s been _haunting_ him, the gentle scrape of his short beard over Tony’s fingertips followed by the slick heat of his tongue over sensitive skin. 

Tony feels his insides clench up with arousal all over again just thinking about it and he tries to shove it down, because he’ll be at the hotel soon enough. Soon enough he’ll have Bucky’s hands on him again, and his _mouth,_ and— _fuck_ there he goes again. At this rate he’s going to crash into a light post before he even makes it to the hotel.

By the time he pulls into the nearby parking garage Tony has mostly gotten himself under control again, enough that he hopefully won’t look like a flushed, jittery lunatic as he makes the short walk to the hotel and through the lobby.

It never stops being a little funny to him, how easy it is to go unnoticed with minimal effort. He doesn’t even have to change, he can just leave the house in his usual comfort clothes of worn jeans and a soft T-shirt. All he really has to do is slump his shoulders a little, hands shoved into the pockets of his slightly too large hoodie and his chin ducked down, and sure he’d be instantly recognizable if anyone gave his a second look, but no one does.

He gets to the room at 6:40, which is a completely reasonable level of early and not at all the several hours early he’d shown up last week. He doesn’t even feel the need to do any nervous pacing or ransacking of the room, instead just kicking off his shoes and dropping onto the couch, making himself comfortable.

Before he knows it he’s scrolling through the messages, marveling all over again at how much easier it is to be honest in a text, to admit uncomfortably vulnerable things like the fact that Bucky can actually quiet the mess that is Tony’s overactive brain.

At least he hadn’t admitted that Bucky makes it seem _easy,_ takes Tony down to that warm, hazy place with barely any effort. Just a couple gentle touches and kind words.

It’s a little concerning, when Tony lets himself actually pause to think about it. So he generally tries not to, because he would much rather just enjoy the hell out of it.

He’s still staring at his phone when it vibrates in his hand with a new message, and Tony jumps a little before quickly scrolling down.

Snowflake  
  
**Friday** 7:02 PM   
I’m on the elevator up, I’ll see you soon   


Tony is grinning widely as he types out a reply, resisting the urge to squirm in his seat as his stomach clenches and his heart leaps in his chest.

Snowflake  
  
looking forward to it 😊   
not as much as I am 😉😉   


Heat floods through him and Tony really does squirm this time, anticipation winding hot in his gut and hopefully, at some point, Tony will stop feeling like an overeager teenager at just the thought of having another person’s hands on him again.

Having _Bucky’s_ hands on him again.

The soft knock followed by the sound of the door opening comes sooner than Tony expected, and he flushes as he realizes that he’s _still_ just smiling at his phone. He manages to lock it and fumble it down onto the table as Bucky walks into the room, looking unfairly good in worn jeans and a vest that Tony would _absolutely_ make fun of for it’s hipster qualities if Bucky didn’t make it look so _good._

“Hey,” Tony says as he pushes himself to his feet, smiling and god he hopes it doesn’t show on his face that his heart is _racing._

“Hey darlin,” Bucky replies, and he _looks_ like he’s had a long week. His shoulders are slumped under the weight of his duffle bag, his smile as warm as always but smaller, more muted.

Tony shuffles forward a couple steps before he realizes what he’s doing and stops, because he’d definitely been about to go in for a hug without even _thinking_ about it.

Fuck, Tony knows he has a tendency to get attached too quickly, but this is just ridiculous. He hopes that intense clinginess is a symptom of coming _back_ from dom withdrawal, or he might be in trouble.

It just... kind of really looks like Bucky could use a hug.

“I see you _did_ indeed survive the week, which is good,” he finds himself rambling awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets so he won’t do something stupid, like reach out without thinking again. “Didn’t get run down by any evil cars, then?”

“Just the one, but it was a Prius, so it hardly even counts,” Bucky says as he walks further into the sitting area, the corner of his lips quirking up just a little higher when Tony barks out a startled laugh. He sets his bag down in the armchair with a sigh, and when he looks up to meet Tony’s eyes again his expression is maybe a little bit lighter, lips set in a crooked grin.

“I mean yeah, you could probably just, throw a Prius,” Tony jokes, pulling his hands out of his pockets just long enough to mime lazily throwing something, and it’s a little ridiculous how much relief fills him when Bucky smiles just a little wider.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Bucky says with a snort of laughter and a wiggle of his eyebrows, and Tony just grins, shrugging shamelessly as his heart jumps at the sound of Bucky’s laugh. 

Bucky shifts his weight on his heels a little, hands twitching by his sides, his gaze shifting around the room for a second before landing on Tony and once again Tony has to resist the urge to move closer, offer him a hug or something, _anything._

He just looks so worn down, something Tony almost wants to call _lonely._

It works out well that the next thing Bucky does is give him a tiny, nervous smile and ask “Don’t suppose I could get a hug? Could kinda use one.”

“As long as you promise not to toss me like a small car,” Tony says even though he was already moving before the question was even finished, probably too eager as he wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“You got it, gentle throwing only,” Bucky says as his arms wind around Tony in return, and Tony is shaking with silent laughter as he presses his face into Bucky’s chest, breathes him in greedily. 

Bucky curls a little tighter around him, letting out a slow breath as he tucks his face down into the curve of Tony’s neck. The gentle drag of Bucky’s beard against his skin as he nuzzles in closer has Tony’s own breath catching in his chest.

It’s an abrupt reminder of what Bucky’s scruff and lips had felt like against his calloused fingers, a reminder that Tony has spent the past week trying _not_ to let himself dwell on imagining what it’ll feel like on more sensitive skin, and it has Tony’s stomach clenching up tight with heated want.

Tony is doing his best to fight down the shudder trying to run up his spine, and when one of Bucky’s hands slides up to cup the back of his neck Tony loses the battle, shaking a little in Bucky’s arms. 

“You okay?” Bucky asks softly, fingers petting at the nape of Tony’s neck. 

Tony kind of wants to laugh, because he is _very okay,_ and that’s kind of the problem. He manages to swallow it down though, and his voice comes out even, if a little hoarse, as he says “Yeah, I’m- yeah.”

He slides his hands up the wide ( _huge,_ god he’s _huge_ ) stretch of Bucky’s back, clings to his vest and lets out a shaking breath.

Bucky makes a thoughtful sound, low and rumbling in his chest, then shifts just a little and drags the coarse hair of his scruff slowly and intentionally over the curve of Tony’s neck.

Another hard shiver runs through him and Tony barely bites down the moan that tries to rise in his chest. He can _feel_ Bucky’s lips quirk up into a smirk, but all he does is tighten his arms around Tony a little in the return, his breathing slowly evening out.

“You- are _you_ okay?” Tony blurts out before he can stop himself, and at least he hadn’t actually said _‘you look tired.’_ Apparently, all those times Pepper insisted it’s ‘rude’ are finally paying off, even if she does say it to _him_ all the time.

And even though when Tony tips his chin up enough to get another glimpse of Bucky’s face he really _does_ look tired, dark circles under his eyes more obvious from this close, the lines around them deep and pronounced, he doesn’t say anything, just keeps them bottled up inside. ( _Take that Pepper! See, he knows how to be polite!_ ) 

Tony doesn't know Bucky well enough to know if it’s stress or sadness or just good old fashioned exhaustion, and he has no idea how to ask. He just knows that he wants to do something about it.

“Yea baby,” Bucky says with a small smile and a smaller nod, “It was just a long week. I’m better now that I’m with you.”

Tony swallows hard against the swell of pride in his chest, tries to focus on the ‘long week’ part of that statement. Because that probably means _stressed,_ and maybe— Tony has to be able to do _something_ about that, that’s what he’s supposed to be _good for._

“If—” Tony starts and then has to swallow thickly again before he can offer “Did you want to do something different today? I mean, if- if you need—” _If you need to take it out on someone,_ Tony is trying to get the words out, he really is, because he _wants_ to help, but there’s a cold knot trying to form in his chest and he can’t seem to speak around it.

“Nah, I’m good,” Bucky says before Tony can actually finish the thought, and apparently Tony’s skepticism shows on his face because Bucky smiles a little wider. _“Really,”_ he insists even as Tony releases his hold on Bucky’s vest and lets his hands fall away, caught between taking a step back and wanting to say close, “Baby, I _promise_ , all I want right now is to get you naked and get my mouth on your ass.”

Tony’s breath catches in his throat with a rough sound, and there’s not a damn thing he can do to stop his eyes from dropping down to Bucky’s lips, pulled up in a smirk that just gets bigger as Tony feels his cheeks heat.

“Yea, that sounds, that sounds good,” Tony says and his own mouth has gone incredibly dry, heart racing in his chest as he licks his lips and resists the urge to lean more heavily into Bucky.

“Good,” Bucky repeats and Tony is so busy watching the way his lips form the word that he barely notices Bucky’s wide palms sliding down his back.

He _definitely_ notices when Bucky’s hands come to rest on his ass though, squeezing and pulling him in until their hips slot together just right and Tony sucks in a sharp gasp. He’s clinging to Bucky again and he’s not sure when that happened, but his fingers are twisted in Bucky’s vest and when he drags his gaze up Bucky is watching him with dark eyes.

“Did you clean up for me baby?” Bucky asks, voice soft and heated, pressing his fingers hard against the seam of Tony’s jeans and making it _very clear_ what he means. “Did you get yourself ready for me to lick that pretty hole open?” He continues, crooking his fingers _up_ until Tony can feel the firm pressure against his skin, dragging over his hole with unerring accuracy and Tony jumps a little before arching back into it desperately.

Tony nods jerkily, already breathless, and flushes a little darker as he tries not to remember the struggle to _not_ get distracted during his _very thorough_ shower. “Y-yes sir,” Tony finally manages to stutter out, “I’m all ready.”

Bucky’s response is a toothy smile that sends another hard shudder up Tony’s spine and he can’t look away, so he’s not at all prepared when Bucky suddenly takes a step backwards. It leaves Tony swaying in place a little, blinking dumbly and trying not to whine.

“Then you better go get naked and wait for me on the bed,” Bucky orders, low and rumbling in a way that has goosebumps breaking out across Tony’s skin, has him shaking as Bucky quirks an impatient eyebrow at him.

Tony nods again even as that stupid cold knot in his chest tries to make another reappearance, tries to bring back all the worry he thought he’d shoved down.

 _It’s fine,_ Tony reminds himself firmly as he turns towards the bedroom, he’d already decided that he’s going to try and make himself useful _somehow,_ he’s not going to get to stick around if he doesn’t make himself good for _something—_

And if that means Bucky decides to understandably take out his stress out on Tony, well he’ll probably still be relatively nice about it. It’s _fine._

“Tony,” Bucky calls, and Tony freezes in place. He turns slowly, meeting Bucky’s eyes again and relaxing the tiniest bit when Bucky nods in approval. He continues meeting Tony’s gaze, heated and serious as he says “I’m not going to fuck you tonight or any other night till you’re begging for it, understood?” 

The wave of relief that rushes through Tony is almost surprisingly strong, and the wave of _pure heat_ that follows it is almost _staggering._ It takes a second for Tony to find any words at all, and a couple more seconds for him to figure out what he actually _wants_ to say, torn between asking _why_ and just breaking down and gasping out _please._

He finally settles for simply nodding emphatically and muttering “Yes sir.” 

He can think about it later, _later._

“Get going then baby,” Bucky says and waves a hand toward the bedroom, smirking wide again, “I’m hungry and your ass is a feast I’ve been looking forward to all week.”

It should sound cheesy, it _should,_ but it still hits Tony low in the gut and he chokes on his next breath, face flushing _hot_. He nearly trips all over himself as he spins back around and hurries for the bedroom, his chin ducked down and his heart racing. 

He stops near the foot of the bed, then changes his mind and walks over to the small sitting area instead. If they’re going to be using the bed, he probably shouldn’t leave his clothes there, no matter how big it is. After kicking off his shoes Tony doesn’t give himself a chance to pause and think, just starts stripping off his shirt and jeans because he’d also decided he was _not_ going to be such a baby about it this time. 

It’s not like he’s never been naked around someone before, hell he was naked in front of Bucky _last week_ after all. He’s just...still not used to feeling this _vulnerable_ while doing it. 

He walks back to the side of the bed in just his briefs, then allows himself a single deep breath before shoving them down too and taking a seat at the edge of the mattress. He leans back on his palms across the no doubt expensive bedspread, because what he really wants to do is curl in on himself and he’s _not_ going to do that this time. He’s _not_ going to be a ball of nerves and ridiculous insecurities this time, he’s _not._

He was _looking forward to this,_ damnit, he’s not going to ruin it for himself. He’s going to be _good._

When Bucky steps into the room Tony quickly twists a little to look at him, hoping to cover his nerves with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows as he asks “So uh, how do you want me?”

“You can stay there while I unpack,” Bucky says with a small shake of his head, “Just relax for a few minutes while I get us ready.” 

_Relax,_ right, Tony is definitely going to be able to relax, he’ll just chill out and ignore the anticipation twisting his gut up into knots, the stupid spikes of nerves trying to grow in his chest.

Apparently the fact that he has no idea what to do with himself shows on his face, because Bucky grins a little as he sets his bag down at the foot of the bed and suggests “Tell me about your day.”

Still weird, but definitely easy enough, so Tony turns to sit cross legged on the bed and watch curiously as Bucky starts unpacking. The first thing he pulls out is the rope, bright red and familiar and Tony’s stomach gives another little lurch, cock twitching and heat flooding through him at just the _memory_ of feeling that rope against his skin.

He quickly grabs one of the pillows and pulls it into his lap so he can feel at least a _little_ less exposed as he clears his throat and says “Uh, mostly just working on the armor and coding updates.” He’s not sure what Bucky actually wants to hear, because diving into specifics tends to have people’s eyes glazing over, so after a second of thought Tony grins and adds “I had a bunch of R&D proposals to look through so Pepper wouldn’t murder me. Most likely with her shoe, based on past threats.”

Bucky lets out another one of those quiet, snorting laughs and Tony’s chest goes weirdly fuzzy again, because _he_ did that. Tony is trying to decide if he should ask about Bucky’s day or not, until a knock at the main door of the suite has him nearly jumping out of his skin, clutching white-knuckled at the pillow in his lap.

There’s not supposed to be anyone else here, _no one is supposed to know he’s here,_ and Tony’s breath freezes in his chest for a second, his entire body going cold.

His eyes quickly snap away from the doorway to look at Bucky again, heart in his throat, and finds that Bucky is holding out a hand and giving him a gentle smile.

“It’s just room service, stay here,” Bucky orders, his voice low and calm and even and Tony relaxes a little on instinct alone, enough that he can drag in a deep breath and nod jerkily.

Bucky barely makes any sound as he leaves the room, and once he rounds the bedroom doorway Tony loses track of him. He’s left listening anxiously as Bucky opens the main door, exchanges a couple quiet words with someone, and then there’s the soft clatter of a room service cart before the door shuts again. The only thing he hears after that is the cart rolling back towards the bedroom, and Tony doesn’t fully relax again until Bucky comes back through the doorway.

“So what kind of R&D proposals were you looking at?” Bucky asks as he pushes the room service cart to a stop near the bed, clearly prompting Tony to keep talking.

Tony stares at him for a second, because he can’t imagine Bucky actually _cares,_ but maybe he can just tell that rambling is something Tony does when he’s nervous. And he is _definitely_ nervous, still waiting for his heart rate to return to normal.

So Tony just shrugs a little and says “Most aren’t viable yet, another few years and they’ll have something to bring to the table.” 

Bucky nods absently as he fusses around with the bowls on the room service cart, putting in washcloths and drops of oil like he had last week and if Tony breathes in _really_ deep he can just barely catch a whiff of vanilla before Bucky sets the bottles down again.

“Anything stick out to you?” Bucky asks as he walks back over to the bed and he really does sound curious, eyes flicking up to Tony expectantly even as he picks up the rope again.

Tony bites his lip for a second, because he _knows_ he tends to talk too much when he gets excited about something, but there was one thing that really caught his eye, and Bucky is _asking—_

Before he can stop himself Tony is launching into a rambling explanation of the idea for a new virtual reality system that could fully immerse someone in their own memories, and the _possibilities_ of that. 

As he talks he’s torn between watching Bucky deftly run the rope between his fingers and glancing up to make sure Bucky isn’t getting bored, but every time he drags his eyes up Bucky is nodding along, still looks like he’s actually interested. Before he knows it Tony is waving his hands as he talks, completely forgetting about clutching his modesty pillow as he shifts in his seat, lost in his explanation.

“So, long term we could use the system to help people with severe PTSD and trauma to try and overcome their triggers,” Tony finally finishes and it’s only then that he realizes Bucky has apparently finished with the rope and is just waiting on him, but before he can even start to worry Bucky is smiling and nodding again.

“I’m sure you’ll have it up and running in no time darlin. I doubt there’s much you _can’t_ do with that big beautiful brain of yours,” Bucky says, grin widening, and there’s just something about the way he _says_ it, like he _really means it._

Like he _believes_ inTony, not just that he _expects_ it.

Heat floods Tony’s cheeks again and he quickly drops his chin to stare at the pillow in his lap, chest full and warm. 

He doesn’t miss the fact that Bucky takes the opportunity to dig a bottle of what looks like painkillers out of his bag and tries to sneakily pop a couple dry, though, and Tony quickly looks up at him again with narrowed eyes. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Tony has to ask, worry twisting in his stomach again, and he hurries to offer “We don’t have to do this if you’re not feeling well.” 

Tony’s not _that_ much of a selfish bastard after all, just because he’s been a horny mess all week. The thought of Bucky forcing himself at all has something cold curling up and around and strangling the warmth that’s been growing in his chest, and it only gets worse when Bucky hesitates, like he’s trying to decide if he should tell the truth.

“My back and shoulder are sore,” Bucky finally admits with a tiny half-shrug and an even smaller smile, “An old man like me, in this damp weather, it makes my joints hurt.”

Bucky’s joking tone does not at all distract Tony from the fact that he _hurts,_ but Bucky seems perfectly happy to move past it, grabbing his phone and sitting on the edge of the bed, so Tony swallows down anything else he might want to say. It’s not like he has the best track record for taking it easy when _he’s_ hurt, so he really doesn’t have a leg to stand on anyways.

Instead he just clutches the pillow a little tighter when Bucky leans back on one elbow, looking up at Tony from near his bare knees, and then he leans forward curiously as Bucky turns the phone towards him only to lose his breath at the sight of the photo that Bucky has pulled up.

“You remember the hexagon chest harness?” Bucky asks, and then smirks a little when Tony nods and sucks in a ragged breath, his entire body flushing hot at the memory of the way those intricate knots had felt wrapped around him, the marks they had left on his skin. “I’ll do a spiral futomomo on your legs,” Bucky continues, flipping to the next picture, “But if anything isn’t comfortable I want you to tell me right away so we can fix it, okay?” 

Bucky finishes the question with a firm tone and an expectant look, so Tony nods solemnly even as he swallows thickly at the idea of being _so_ bound up, _so helpless,_ and his cock gives a hard twitch as heat pools low in his gut. Bucky’s fingers brush over his knee, light and barely there, but it’s enough to snap Tony out of his thoughts and when he meets Bucky’s eyes again Bucky nods slightly.

“Okay then, let’s get started. Stand up and come here,” Bucky orders and shifts to sit at the end of the bed, rolling up his sleeves and fuck, Tony can’t stop his eyes from flickering from the exposed muscles of his forearm to the spread of his thick thighs and back again. 

He’s apparently _super obvious_ about it too, because Bucky pointedly clears his throat, one eyebrow raised when Tony’s snaps his eyes up. Tony feels himself flush and his throat is dry as he climbs off the bed, hesitating for only a second before abandoning his modesty pillow. 

He steps between Bucky’s spread knees, chin ducked down against his chest and it doesn’t actually help, because now he’s just staring at Bucky’s thick thighs, the hints of pale skin peaking out between gaps in the worn fabric. When he finally drags his eyes up he finds that Bucky is pulling his hair up into the usual messy bun and Tony has to swallow hard, watching avidly as Bucky’s vest pulls tight across his chest, shirt straining a little around his arms as his muscles shift, the way pulling his hair back makes Bucky’s strong jaw stand out.

“Don’t get distracted by the hipster bun,” Bucky teases with a wink, and then crooks a finger at him as he softly orders “C’mere.”

Tony shuffles closer, laughing softly, his stomach swooping as Bucky grabs the rope and begins winding it around him.

“You’d fit right in at some hipster dive bar,” Tony has to agree, a little breathless, and then grins at the sound of Bucky’s sharp laugh. His smile immediately turns into a yelp and a weak glare when Bucky pinches his ass, but before he can complain Bucky spins him around and leans down to press a gentle kiss to the same spot.

“There, all better, hmm?” Bucky says softly, and when Tony squeaks and peeks over his shoulder Bucky is smirking up at him, making Tony’s face flush hotter.

It’s easy to follow along as Bucky instructs him to shift, it's already so familiar to let Bucky move Tony’s arms exactly where he wants and then hold them there, waiting. All Tony has to do is focus on the feeling of the rope as it winds around him, trying to keep his breathing even as a heady warmth spreads beneath his skin and his blood rushes hot in his veins, filling his cock. Once Bucky finishes the last knot he hooks one finger beneath the rope, giving it a little tug, and Tony doesn’t try to stop the pleased hum that slips out of him, gaze flickering up to find Bucky smiling at him softly.

“Feel ok baby? Anything pinching?” Bucky asks quietly, eyes clear and steady as they move over Tony’s face, down his chest to inspect his handiwork.

Tony drags in a deep breath, shivering slightly as the rope shifts and presses into his skin, and then sighs out “No sir.”

“Good, now, hang on,” Bucky says, lips curling up the slightest bit, and that’s all the warning Tony gets before Bucky grabs a firm hold of the rope looped over his ribs and surges to his feet, lifting Tony easily as he does so.

All the air rushes out of Tony’s lungs as his feet leave the ground, his head spinning along with the room when Bucky turns them both and then _slowly_ lowers Tony down on his back. It gives Tony plenty of time to get his hands in a comfortable position before his weight settles, leaves his legs dangling off the edge of the bed and the easy _control_ in the movement has Tony’s gut clenching up _tight._ He can’t do anything but blink up at Bucky stupidly and try to remember how to _breathe,_ his cock _throbbing._

“Mmm you like me manhandling you, huh baby?” Bucky teases and Tony couldn’t possibly deny it even if he _could_ find the air. 

Especially when Bucky trails a single finger up the underside of Tony’s cock and it sends a hard shiver up Tony’s spine, makes his cock twitch again and Tony has to bite his lip, bite down the whine trying to build in his chest. He shudders again as Bucky’s fingers brush lightly over his stomach, already panting and torn between watching Bucky’s fingers move over his skin, and watching the way Bucky’s eyes are getting steadily darker.

“You’re so beautiful baby,” Bucky says, his voice gone soft again as his thumb brushes over Tony’s hip, “God, I could spend all night touching you and not get enough.”

Tony’s chest clenches, a strangled sound slipping out of him before he can stop it and Tony wouldn’t have thought he had enough spare blood left to blush furiously but there he goes, face hot as he shakes his head. He’s working up the energy for an actual protest, because he doesn’t know what to _do_ with flattery, not when Bucky says it _like that,_ but before he can Bucky abruptly tugs on his pubic hair and Tony’s half-planned words turn into a soft yelp. 

It hadn’t even really hurt, more of a surprise than anything, and he’s left blinking dumbly again as Bucky laughs softly and immediately returns to gently petting Tony’s skin, now tingling and sensitive.

“Say _thank you sir_ when I compliment you baby,” Bucky admonishes, gentle but _heated,_ and when Tony apparently takes a little too long to answer Bucky leans down and bites at Tony’s hip, more of a gentle nip than anything, just a tease of Bucky’s teeth over his skin before he pulls away again.

Tony whines, hips arching into the air in a useless attempt to chase the contact as he finally manages to gasp out “ _Thank you sir_.” 

Bucky grins as he reaches for more rope, the open satisfaction on his face sending another shudder up Tony’s spine as his chest swells with pride. Bucky’s hands are just as quick and confident as before, folding Tony’s leg up until his calf is pressed to the back of his thigh and pinning it that way with intricate loops of rope. As soon as he finishes one leg he moves on to the other and despite his best efforts Tony can’t completely help the urge to squirm with every brush of Bucky’s fingers against his skin.

The rope around his legs feels a lot like the rope around his chest, just tight enough to remind him it’s there, tight enough to have heat rippling out across his skin and settling low in his hips. Tight enough to hold him helpless, _fuck_ he’s so helpless, arms pinned behind his back and legs wrapped up tight and all Tony can think about is the weight of Bucky’s gaze, how _huge_ he looks as he leans over Tony. The way he carefully tests the knots once he’s finished tying them and checks that Tony is comfortable every step of the way.

“You ready baby?” Bucky asks finally, running his hand up the inside of Tony’s thigh and grinning when Tony nods hastily, cock twitching wetly against his stomach, “Good.”

Tony sees it coming this time when Bucky’s fingers wind through the rope over his ribs, but it still leaves him stunned and breathless when Bucky hauls him up into the air again, easy as anything. Tony can’t grab onto anything for balance, can’t do _anything,_ and his head spins as Bucky moves them again, climbing up onto the bed himself.

The next thing he knows he’s seated on Bucky’s chest, blinking at Bucky’s feet while his cock _throbs,_ arousal building higher in his stomach until Tony can feel the burn of it _everywhere._

He didn’t even know he _had_ a strength kink, but here he is, and _wow_ does he ever. Apparently all it takes is being lifted and moved around like it’s the easiest thing in the world, and Tony can’t stop himself from imaging how _easy_ it would be for Bucky to lift him up and fuck him against a wall. Or maybe even just hold Tony up freely in the air and fuck him like it’s nothing, and he whines as his cock gives another hard twitch.

Tony drops his chin to his chest, breathing unevenly, and then bites his lip with a low whine as he realizes that his cock is already leaking, beading pearly pre cum at the tip. He drags his eyes away and it _really_ doesn’t help that they land on Bucky’s thighs instead, as thick as Tony’s _head_ and _fuck_ he’s really kind of like to be crushed between them. 

He tries to distract himself with the sounds of Bucky shifting around behind him, probably grabbing pillows and making himself comfortable, but before Tony can twist around to check Bucky is lifting him again, pulling him _closer._ This time Tony can’t completely stop the moan that bubbles out of him as he finds himself perched over Bucky’s face, Bucky’s breath hot over the curve of his ass.

Bucky shifts Tony’s thighs a little, getting him settled, and then runs a hand up and down his back as he asks, “You comfortable like this baby? Nothing hurts or pinches?” 

“No sir,” Tony breathes out, trembling a little as Bucky’s hand slides down his back again, and then chokes out a low moan as Bucky grabs his ass in both hands, fingers spread wide and thumbs dipping between his cheeks. Bucky’s next breath washes directly over his hole and _oh,_ Tony might regret that waxing after all, he already feels tingly with over sensitivity and Bucky has barely even touched him yet.

Fuck, this is happening, they’re doing this, and another spike of nerves shoots through Tony’s chest. It’s not like he’s never had anyone sit on _his_ face, he’s just never— 

It’s been a long time since drunken college attempts, but mostly Tony just remembers being rimmed as feeling _weird._ Weird and wiggly and somehow both too dry _and_ too wet, and as much as he’s been thinking about this, as much as he _wants_ to, Tony can’t be sure he’s actually going to _like_ it, much less be able to come.

“If you don’t like this and you’re not enjoying it, I want you to tell me,” Bucky says, voice just stern enough to make Tony’s scattered brain sit up and take note, and once the words actually register his breath catches thick in his chest. “You have blanket permission to do whatever it takes to get my attention if there’s ever something wrong or it seems like I didn’t hear you,” Bucky continues, no room for argument in his tone, “Understand?” 

Tony can’t help twisting just enough to peek down at Bucky over his shoulder. He’s sure that his stunned surprise is showing on his face and there’s not a damn thing he can do about it, too busy searching for any hint of a lie in Bucky’s expression and finding none.

“I... yes sir,” Tony agrees softly, nodding slowly as his chest fills with warmth, even though the thought of _actually_ objecting to anything mid-scene still makes a small part of him want to curl up and hide, and it makes something else occur to him too. “What if…” Tony starts and then his voice trails off, so he bites his lip and ducks his chin so he won’t actually have to look Bucky in the eye as he forces himself to continue, “What if I can’t come from this? What’s my punishment?” 

Bucky goes very still beneath him, and for a second Tony can feel a cold fist trying to close around his lungs before Bucky very matter-of-factly says “If you can’t come from this then I’ll roll you over and suck your cock till you come down my throat.” 

Tony’s head snaps up and he feels his eyes go wide as he takes in Bucky’s frankly _filthy_ smirk, made extra filthy by the fact that he’s staring up at Tony past the curve of Tony’s ass. 

“There’s always a plan B baby,” Bucky says, his voice warm and amused, “I wouldn’t be a good soldier _or_ a good dom if I didn’t have contingencies for everything.”

Tony nods again, most of his attention still stuck on wondering _exactly_ where the line is on _‘getting Bucky’s attention.’_ Because what if Tony has to lean down and headbutt him in the stomach to get his attention or something? Bucky can’t possibly be okay with that. And yet, he had sounded completely serious and Tony _really_ wants to believe him.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Bucky leans in and bites one of Tony’s asscheeks, laughing softly when Tony jolts with a sharp gasp. 

“You ready baby? I’m gettin _awfully_ hungry,” Bucky drawls, winking up at him, and when Tony nods eagerly Bucky pats his thighs and instructs, “Face forward then baby.” 

The heat in his face only gets worse as Tony obediently twists back around, squeezing his eyes shut and then gasping again when Bucky grips his thighs and pulls him a little closer. He can feel Bucky’s warm breath against his skin, but Bucky starts by just grabbing two big handfuls of Tony’s ass again, massaging the muscle and forcing a low groan out of Tony.

“You got the sweetest ass baby,” Bucky says, almost absently, digging his fingers in a little harder. “Christ alive, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a peach as sweet as this before.” 

Tony can’t stop the soft sound sound that slips out of him, spine arching as Bucky’s thumbs press between his cheeks again. “Thank you sir,” Tony barely manages to gasp out, trembling as Bucky drags his thumbs up, brushing over Tony’s hole and moving away too quickly.

 _“Good,_ so good darlin,” Bucky sighs, breath _so hot_ as it washes over Tony’s sensitive skin and his thumbs move back down, pressing against Tony’s hole and then _stay_ there. “I've been looking forward to this all week baby,” he says conversationally, like he’s not slowly rubbing the pads of his thumbs against Tony’s rim with maddening pressure, “I’d be working on a car and all I could picture was you bent over the hood, all spread open for me to feast on.”

He presses a little more firmly against Tony’s hole and Tony gasps again, arousal burning through him and hips jerking back, achingly aware of _how close_ Bucky is to pressing into him. Just the thought of it has his cock throbbing, bouncing against his stomach and it’s _so_ tempting to just shove himself back harder, lose himself in the image of Bucky carefully bending him over the hood of a car and then taking him apart.

“Mmm you like that idea huh?” Bucky croons and his breath is _closer,_ so close to feeling like he’s speaking directly against Tony’s skin, against his clenching hole, “Have you all spread out over one of your fancy cars so I can lick that pretty hole open and watch your cock make a mess all over the nice paint job.” 

And Tony is _very_ on board with that plan, right up until the last part and he can’t stop the strangled, offended sound that slips out of him. 

“Sacrilege, at least put down a _towel,”_ he gasps, shaking a little with laughter despite himself and hoping like _hell_ that Bucky doesn’t get pissed.

Luckily Bucky presses his forehead to the curve of Tony’s ass and bursts into laughter as well, hard enough that Tony can feel the rumble of it in Bucky’s chest. Tony can’t help the pleased smile that spreads across his face, because _he_ did that, and the swell of pride in his chest combines with the burn of arousal spreading from his gut until he feels like he’s too big for his skin.

“Damn baby,” Bucky says as his laughter finally dies down, letting out a last soft chuckle as he lifts his head again and presses a kiss to Tony’s ass, “I needed that, thank you.”

“Happy to help,” Tony says, turning to grin and wink at Bucky over his shoulder. Bucky responds by playfully nipping at ass, just a quick press of teeth that has Tony yelping and squirming again.

“Turn around now baby,” Bucky orders, and as soon as he does one of Bucky presses one metal finger to his hole again, brushing over his skin just firmly enough to drive him _crazy._

 _“Oh—”_ Tony sighs out before he’s even aware the sound is rising in his chest, a shudder racing through him as Bucky starts dragging the smooth metal of his finger around and around, tracing the rim until it slips in _easily,_ withonly the slightest burn.Tony gasps, arching against the hold of the rope and clenching hard around the intrusion as fire spreads through his veins and all he can think about is _more._

 _“Fuck_ baby, look how good you take it,” Bucky whispers, his voice thick and something Tony almost wants to call _awed,_ and Tony whines softly. 

He can only imagine what Bucky sees, first row seats to the way Tony must look, shaking with the effort to not grind himself back onto the very tip of that silver finger. Bucky wiggles his fingertip, making Tony gasp again at the barely-there stretch, and then pulls it free. 

“You did such a nice job getting yourself all clean baby, look how smooth and pink you are,” Bucky breathes out as Tony whines and clenches around nothing, Bucky’s mouth so close that Tony can feel the wet heat of it against his twitching hole and god he _wants._

He’s still not prepared for the first swipe of Bucky’s tongue, hot as a brand as it drags wetly up the crease of Tony’s ass, just _barely_ flicking over the edge of his hole before moving on. Tony is caught in stunned breathlessness, every muscle pulled tight and frozen while his brain scrambles to decide what to make of the feeling, and then Bucky digs his fingers in and spreads him _wider,_ humming happily as he presses _closer._

The feeling of Bucky’s beard pressing between his cheeks has Tony finally unfreezing with a sharp gasp, and then the coarse hair drags _very intentionally_ over his hole, oversensitive from Bucky’s torturously light petting. It _burns,_ it sends hot sparks of pleasure rippling through him, and Tony whines as his hips buck, not even sure if he’s trying to pull away or press back into it.

It doesn’t matter anyways, because Bucky digs his fingers a little harder into Tony’s ass and holds him still, groaning into his skin like Tony has done something spectacular. Then the flat of Bucky’s tongue is dragging up his crack, over his hole, licking him again and again with firm pressure and Tony can’t stop the soft gasp that burst out of him each time, barely even aware of his hips twitching back to chase the heated sensation.

Every slick pass of Bucky’s tongue has a fresh wave of heat spreading through him, settling low in his gut while his cock throbs and aches, and Tony has to sink his teeth into his bottom lip so he won’t start begging already. He’s not even sure what he’d be begging _for,_ but as Bucky starts working the tip of his tongue over his hole Tony realizes he doesn’t _care._ He’ll take _anything,_ every flick and drag of Bucky’s tongue is intentional, firm enough to send bolts of heat up Tony’s spine but not _quite_ enough to press inside him again.

“Oh _god,”_ Tony gasps brokenly, head falling back as colors burst behind his tightly shut eyelids in time with the wet drag of Bucky’s tongue along his rim. Bucky pulls away, beard scraping over Tony’s skin again with the motion, and Tony flushes hotter at the embarrassing sound that slips out of him.

“So what do you think darlin? Feel good? You wanna keep going?” he asks, his tone playful as he rubs soothingly at the small of Tony’s back, like he can’t _feel_ the way Tony is trembling under his touch.

Tony _swears_ that he intends to say _‘yes, god,’_ but all that actually comes out is a garbled moan of “Hnggg,” so instead he just nods weakly, already panting as the heated knot in his stomach grows bigger, until it feels like there’s no room left in his body for useless things like _air._

“Ask nicely baby,” Bucky says lowly and his is breath so hot, _so close,_ “Good boys get rewarded for using their words.”

Another strangled moan bursts out of Tony, hips rocking uselessly against Bucky’s tight grip on him, rope digging into his skin as his spine arches, head spinning under the force of the fire building inside him.

“Please?” He finally manages to gasp out, tongue feeling slow and heavy in his mouth but once he starts it’s easy to continue with “Please sir, don’t stop.”

“Good boy baby,” Bucky says, voice so low it’s practically a growl and Tony is already shaking as he adds “You just sit there nice and pretty and let me eat this ass, huh? You be my good boy.” 

Tony drops his chin and forces his eyes open, blinking stupidly at Bucky’s stomach as he tries to tell himself not to read too much into it, it doesn’t actually _mean_ anything, but it’s useless.

_**‘My** good boy.’_

A hard shiver works its way through Tony’s entire body, until he’s tingling with it from head to toe, his head fuzzy and throbbing with pleasure in time with his cock.

“Yes sir,” Tony manages, his voice a weak whine, and then gasps sharply when his eyes drift down to Bucky’s hips and he realizes that Bucky is hard. He’s actually _hard_ from this, his cock pressed tight against the fabric of his jeans and visibly twitching as he buries his face in Tony’s ass again with a low groan.

Pleasure races up his spine with every flick and wiggle of Bucky’s tongue, so different than the awkward fumbling that Tony barely remembers, and he’s floating on the knowledge that Bucky is enjoyingthis too. Bucky is actually getting off on working his tongue wet and sloppy over Tony’s hole, groaning under his breath the entire time like he’s having the time of his life.

Tony lets out a ragged moan at the sensation of Bucky _sucking_ at his rim, like he’s trying to leave his mark, bright sparks of burning pleasure bursting under his skin, and it feels like no time at all before his every breath is a tiny gasping moan. Tony can _feel_ himself opening under the firm pressure of Bucky’s tongue, rim going soft and loose, and when Bucky has _barely_ started to _finally_ press into him he pulls away, actually nipping at the edge of Tony’s hole with his teeth and Tony whines loudly, writhing against Bucky’s hold on him.

“So good, _God_ you’re so sweet, open up so sweet for me,” Bucky says and Tony feels the rumble of the words more than he hears them, pressed directly against his skin and followed shortly by the sharply pleasurable drag of Bucky’s stubble over his wet, sensitive hole.

The rope and Bucky’s firm grip on his ass are probably the only things holding Tony up at this point as his hips give another wild jerk, the burn in his gut spreading through his whole body and his is cock _painfully_ hard, leaking almost constantly and smearing against his stomach with every twitch and bob. He’s not sure if it’s a relief or not when Bucky shifts slightly, nipping and bitting at Tony’s ass hard enough that it’s sure to leave marks, hard enough to have Tony jolting with every press of teeth, moaning loudly as Bucky sinks his teeth in a little harder and _sucks._

He’s still shaking when Bucky returns to licking over his hole, and it feels like _more_ this time, Tony’s skin raw and over sensitive from the drag of Bucky’s beard. Tony can feel every tiny wiggle and shift of Bucky’s tongue against his aching rim, and when Bucky _finally_ presses into him, even the tiniest bit, Tony moans out a ragged _“Ahh—”_

All too soon Bucky pulls away again, leaves Tony feeling wet and _empty_ and it knocks a loud cry out of Tony’s chest that quickly turns into a shaking whine as Bucky grinds his beard into Tony’s skin again. Over and over, Bucky will barely let the tip of his tongue slip past Tony’s swollen rim before dragging his scruff over the sensitive skin and the constant shift between hot-wet and sharp-sweet pleasure keeps Tony constantly off guard, burning and _desperate,_ his head fuzzy and floating and the only thing he knows is that he needs _more._

He loses track of how many times Bucky repeats the process, until Tony is completely out of his mind with it and the next time Bucky pulls away Tony nearly _sobs,_ arching his back so he can shove his hips back. 

“Please don’t stop, _please_ sir, _oh—”_ he begs mindlessly, doesn’t even know the words are building in his chest until they come bursting out of him.

Tony is barely aware of the soothing hand Bucky runs up his back, his calloused fingers tracing over skin and loops of rope. His entire body is trembling, his thighs burning, but it’s all easily overshadowed by the roar of pleasure building in his gut and spreading _everywhere._

“What’s your color darlin?” Bucky asks softly and he simultaneously sounds far away and _so close,_ and Tony knows what the words _mean_ but they don’t really register. 

Far more important is struggling to ignore the ache in his thighs in favor of squirming uselessly, trying to get _something_ and moaning pitifully when the ropes hold him firm. 

Bucky presses a gentle kiss to one of the throbbing spots on Tony’s asscheek, where a bruise is no doubt going to form, and pats gently at Tony’s thigh as he says, “Darlin I need a color or I have to assume we need to stop.”

Fuck, forming words seems like an impossible task right now, but Tony whines and shakes his head because it would be even worse for Bucky to _stop._ So he swallows thickly, licks his lips, and manages to hoarsely pant out “Green sir, green, _please_.” 

“Alright baby, that’s good,” Bucky says and runs his hand down Tony’s back again when he shivers, then asks, “You feel a little stiff, does anything hurt? Anything uncomfortable?” 

It’s like the question makes Tony’s aching thighs tremble harder, and he’s too blissed out to really consider lying, but he’s still hesitant as he nods weakly and admits, “My thighs are sore.” He swallows nervously and wishes his tongue didn’t feel so thick and useless as he twists his head enough to meet Bucky’s eyes and hurries to add, “but I can take it, I’ll stay like this, it’s fine sir, I’m fine.”

Bucky raises one eyebrow sharply, and Tony’s heart clenches, but Bucky’s tone is gentle, if stern, as he says “Don't you _dare_ lie to me baby, if I think you’re not being truthful I’ll put a stop to this right now.”

Tony shifts slightly, guilt pooling in his chest, and slowly nods again as he admits, “It’s pretty sore, sir.”

“Alright then baby, hang on,” Bucky replies easily, patting Tony’s thigh again before grabbing hold of the rope wrapped around Tony’s ribs and once more moving Tony’s weight with ease.

Everytime Bucky lifts him it’s like Tony leaves all the air in his lungs behind, his body feeling as weightless as his head while Bucky casually manhandles him around, arranges Tony’s shaking limbs before gently settling him on his knees.

Tony is left gasping and dizzy from the rush of heat to his cock, a low whine building in his throat at how _easy_ it is for Bucky to move him around, like it’s nothing, like Tony is just something to be moved and put wherever Bucky wants, _used_ however he wants. 

_God,_ it shouldn’t be that _hot,_ thinking about Bucky using him, but Tony is entirely too dazed to fight back the mental images of Bucky tying him up and then using him like a mindless sex toy. Probably cooing about what a _good boy_ Tony is, how _sweet_ and _fuck_ , now his cock is leaking even more, his skin slick and shiny and fuck he’s _so obvious._

By the time he manages to focus again Bucky is sitting up beside him, his lips red and his eyes _so dark_ as they move over Tony’s face, like he’s looking at something more amazing than a flushed, desperate mess.

Bucky smiles gently when he notices that Tony is watching him back, has finally managed to zone back in, and he reaches out to run his fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging gently. Tony gasps softly, struggling to keep his eyes open as his scalp tingles and heat slides down his spine, mixing with the pleasure already burning in his gut and pushing him _higher._

“God baby, I wish I could keep you like this forever,” Bucky murmurs, scratching his nails over the base of Tony’s skull and smirking a little when Tony moans softly, leaning back into it as his eyes fall closed, “You’re so sweet for me, so pretty like this, all tied up like a present.”

Pride swells through Tony’s entire body and he swallows hard, his voice barely more than a breath but he doesn’t even think about the words as he whispers, “Thank you, sir.”

Bucky’s eyes darken further, fingers tightening in Tony’s hair as he rumbles out, _“Fuck,_ that’s _so good_ darlin, so sweet for me Tony.” 

Tony’s chest swells and his stomach flips, whining as his entire body trembles with heat and Bucky shushes him gently, traces his thumb over the shell of Tony’s ear. It’s such a soft thing, compared to his fingers tangled in Tony’s hair and the strength of the rope wound around him, so unexpectedly gentle and it settles something in Tony’s chest even as the knot in his gut winds tighter.

“I’m gonna put you face down now baby,” Bucky says, shifting to run his fingers through Tony’s hair again, “Give your thighs a little rest. You tell me if it’s not comfortable and we’ll switch you over onto your back, okay?” 

“Yes sir,” he pants out, nodding as his sore hole clenches at the thought of it, leaves him _aching_ for Bucky’s mouth on him again. He forces his eyes open to meet Bucky’s gaze again, whining softly as Bucky pointedly glances down at Tony’s cock.

Bucky looks up again, holding Tony’s gaze as he reaches out slowly, and Tony’s breath catches when he realizes what Bucky intends to do. Tony has been doing his best to block out the nearly painful ache of his cock, but even the lightest stroke of Bucky’s metal finger up the underside of his cock brings it all rushing back, the heavy, demanding throb of it, and Tony shudders so hard he’s a little worried he’ll shake completely apart.

“Looks like you’ve been enjoying this, huh?” Bucky asks teasingly, and then his voice drops low and _awed_ as he adds, “You get so _wet_ for me baby.”

“ _Sir,”_ Tony whines, heat flooding his face _and_ his gut, wiggling within the hold of the rope and _fuck,_ everything just pushes him higher. His cock throbs and spills _more_ pre cum under Bucky’s heavy gaze, giving away _exactly_ what Bucky does to him.

Bucky reaches out again and Tony goes still, strung tight with anticipation and he can’t even _breathe_ as Bucky drags his finger up the length of his cock again, collecting the drops of pre cum that are running down the shaft. And then forget breathing, Tony’s entire brain shuts down as he watches Bucky suck his own fingers clean with a groan, shiny metal of his fingers popping free from between swollen red lips and Tony is _dying._

“So fuckin _tasty_ baby,” Bucky says around another groan, and then smirks when Tony’s cock twitches and jerks.

“ _Sir,_ ” Tony whines again, voice cracking as he writhes against the rope, squirming in place and everything he does just makes it _worse,_ rope digging in and the raw, wet skin of his ass _burning. “Please,”_ Tony chokes out and he’s going _crazy,_ he’s about to come out of his skin, there’s one single thought in his head and it’s that he needs _more._

More of Bucky’s mouth on him, the sweet relief of Bucky’s hand wrapped tight around his cock, _anything, **more.**_

“Please _what_ , baby? Use your words,” Bucky teases and then chuckles softly when all Tony can manage is shaking his head and whining mindlessly, because he _can’t,_ he can’t _think,_ he barely knows which way is up and Bucky wants him to use his _words._

Bucky reaches out for him again, and Tony has a split second of disappointment when he realizes Bucky isn’t aiming for his cock before Bucky’s slightly cooler metal fingers close around his nipple in a firm pinch. Tony gasps, hot pleasure spreading through his chest, and then Bucky _twists_ and Tony arches into it with a loud moan as the sensation settles heavily in his throbbing cock.

“What do you want baby? You said please so nicely, tell me what you _want_ ,” Bucky says and his tone is encouraging but his grin is _wicked_ , dragging the pad of his thumb over Tony’s pebbled nipple again and again, grinning wider as Tony all but wails, his cock leaking again.

Tony pants weakly, eyes falling closed as he tries to find the brainpower to form words, to do what Bucky is asking of him. The first couple attempts come out as pitiful, broken sounds, and Tony shakes his head a little with a frustrated groan.

“Please...” He finally manages around heaving breaths, forcing himself to look up at Bucky and hoping his face and tone are _half_ as pleading as he’s aiming for as he begs, “Keep... keep licking my hole?”

“Of course darlin, thank you for asking so nicely,” Bucky croons sweetly and then pinches and twists his nipple one last time for good measure, making Tony gasp sharply and press into it again. “Baby I could play with you all day,” Bucky sighs and shifts closer, moving and guiding him and Tony can’t hope to follow it, all he cares about is Bucky’s hands on him, the bedspread soft against his cheek as Bucky positions him however he wants, Bucky’s warm voice as he spills more sweet praise.

He spreads Tony’s thighs a little wider, until Tony can feel cool air against his raw skin and _fuck,_ he’s so wet with spit, ass in the air and cock hanging heavy between his thighs and he can _feel_ Bucky’s eyes on him.

“How’s that baby?” Bucky asks, and Tony lets out a deep, guttural moan that turns into a high whine as Bucky grabs either side of his ass and spreads him wide again. “Lookit _you_ baby, damn, pretty as a picture,” he croons and then _finally_ puts his mouth on Tony again, flicking his tongue over Tony’s hole once before sucking _hard._

Tony loses track of the sounds escaping him, vaguely aware that they’re _loud,_ but it seems so unimportant compared to the explosion of pleasure inside him. If anything the short break made his skin _more_ sensitive, and Tony is almost _painfully_ aware of every bristle of Bucky’s scruff as it rubs against him, the occasional hint of teeth against his rim like Bucky really is trying to _eat him alive._

Bucky’s tongue finally, _fucking finally,_ presses deeper, deep enough that Tony’s overwhelmed body tries to clench around it and Tony is at least aware enough to know that his next moan comes out much closer to a sob. His face certainly feels wet, but then his _entire body_ feels wet, slick with sweat and spit, his cock leaking freely onto the bed as Tony tries to rock himself back against Bucky’s tongue, tries to chase the molten hot pleasure that’s spreading through him with every thrust of Bucky’s tongue.

He whines and moans pitifully when Bucky pulls away, squirming in place and clenching around nothing, and he’s seconds away from begging again when Bucky’s teeth find a place on his skin right where thigh meets ass, and then sink in _hard._ Tony cries out loudly, body jolting again, legs trying to flail and instead just shaking in the tight hold of the ropes as Bucky _growls_ against his skin and heat shoots up his spine.

The next spot that Bucky bites into is a little higher, right on the curve of Tony’s ass where he’ll no doubt feel the deep bruise that Bucky is sucking into his skin everytime he tries to sit down and the thought has Tony moaning loudly, bolts of pleasure-pain ricocheting through him until all he can do is rock himself back against the deep ache of Bucky’s teeth against his skin.

“ _God,_ sir,” Tony groans when Bucky pulls away, squirming weakly and he’s trying to find the words to beg for Bucky’s mouth on his hole again, where he feels wet and _empty_ in the cool air. 

Whether or not he can come from this is a distant thought now, Tony doesn’t _care,_ he just wants the burn of Bucky’s beard scraping against him, Bucky’s teeth against his rim, Bucky’s tongue pressing into him hot and insistent.

Tony yelps out a surprised moan when Bucky licks slowly up the entire length of his cleft before diving back in, fucking his tongue into Tony and sucking at his rim and it’s like a damn breaking as Tony gasps and shakes, trying desperatly to grind himself back in tiny awkward twitches of his hips as he sobs out “ _Please sir,_ please, please, _please_!”

He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, just _more,_ Tony feels like he’s _melting,_ everything inside him going liquid and hot until he feels every wiggle and press of Bucky’s tongue like it’s burning through his entire body. It drags another loud moan out of him when Bucky’s fingers dig in _harder,_ spread him _wider,_ so that Tony can feel the pull of it on his swollen rim, held open for the next rough drag of Bucky’s beard.

It _burns,_ burns him all the way through and Tony _sobs,_ shaking with the effort of shoving back into the sweet, overwhelming ache of it, the shivery vibrations of Bucky growling against him.

“That’s it baby, fuck that pretty ass on my mouth,” Bucky demands before sucking hard at his hole again and Tony nods dumbly, bedspread wet against his lips as his pants for breath and his cock leaking constantly as he shakily grinds himself back against Bucky’s face.

Tony’s every breath comes out as a wobbling moan, hyper aware of Bucky’s spit sliding down his skin and the throb of his cock, completely mindless with it as he chokes out “Please, please, pl— _Bucky—“_

The vibration of Bucky’s groan shakes through Tony’s whole body, until he’s half-sure he’s going to collapse under the force of it, and when Bucky’s fingers reach up to press against his lips Tony sucks them in eagerly, pitifully grateful for the extra point of grounding contact as he work his tongue over the calloused pads of Bucky’s fingers and groans wetly around them. Tony’s mind is blissfully empty of everything except the deep molten press of Bucky’s tongue inside him, the way he swears Bucky is actually trying to _devour_ him.

Bucky sucks and bites at his rim, fucks his tongue into Tony with a nearly wild ferocity until Tony is moaning at how _loose_ he feels, how open, every inch of him strung out like pulled taffy, _unraveling._

He doesn’t even feel his orgasm building, can’t distinguish the tight pressure of it from the rest of the overwhelming heat surging through him, but then Bucky sucks _hard_ at his rim again and Tony is _gone,_ coming with a loud, ragged cry. 

Overwhelming shocks of pleasure rocket through him with every throb of his cock as he spills and spills and _spills._

Tony is barely aware that he’s squirming in place, caught between the sweet relief of orgasm and the fact that Bucky is _still_ fucking into Tony with his tongue, sucking harder and _growling_ and dragging it out until Tony is shaking and _wailing,_ until Tony’s cock is twitching dryly and the rest of the world completely fades away.

He’s floating, moaning brokenly on every exhale and the only parts of himself that Tony can actually feel are the places Bucky is touching him. Bucky’s fingers still pressed between his slack lips, rope pressing into his skin, one final deep press of Bucky’s tongue before he pulls away and then the hot rush of Bucky’s panting breath over his raw skin, every sensation seems to drag out, echoing hot pleasure through him. 

Bucky’s fingers are warm and solid against his tongue, and Tony drags in a ragged breath before closing his lips around Bucky’s fingers and sucking on them weakly, humming happily at the familiar hint of metal on his skin.

“I’m gonna roll you over onto your back,” Bucky says and Tony shivers again at the sound of his voice, low and rough and still _so hungry._ Tony whines as Bucky’s fingers slide free of his mouth, and the words barely register as Bucky continues, “Then I’m gonna get something ready to clean you up with, okay?” 

He seems to be waiting for a response, so Tony works up the energy for a lazy nod and then he’s being moved, rolled over onto his back and carefully settled. It’s definitely easier to breathe like this, more comfortable, too, especially once Bucky gently tucks a pillow beneath his head. 

Tony hums happily, dragging his eyes open at the gentle brush of Bucky’s fingers over his forehead and going a little breathless at the sight of Bucky smiling down at him, expression warm and eyes still _so dark._

“You did so good baby, I’m so proud of you,” Bucky says softly and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead, despite the fact that it has to be sweaty and gross. Tony’s breath escapes in a shaky exhale and barely feels the dopey smile spreading across his face, too busy trying to arch up into Bucky’s wide form leaning over him. “Alright baby,” Bucky continues with a soft chuckle, “You just lay there for a minute and feel good, I’ll be right over here getting things ready, okay?” 

A tiny nod is about all Tony can manage, eyes falling shut as he feels Bucky shift away and climb off the bed. It’s so easy to just let himself drift, half listening to the sounds of Bucky grabbing things from the room service cart again and half already napping.

He barely even twitches as Bucky returns and starts untying him, though it does drag a whine out of him when Bucky stretches his legs out and Tony becomes abruptly aware of how _sore_ they are. Bucky immediately starts working his fingers into the aching muscle, working out the tension and Tony wouldn’t have thought it possible to melt anymore than he already was but there he goes, sinking into the bed, into the warmth surrounding him.

“Feel better baby?” Bucky asks softly, and Tony manages another small nod, another tiny happy sound rising in his throat. “Yea? That’s good, you’re awfully sweet right now baby, like a little peach.”

Tony whines softly, heat rising in his cheeks again as his chest swells with confused pride. Bucky starts working on the rope around his torso, pulling Tony up to rest against his shoulder as he frees his arms, and Tony tucks his face against the curve of Bucky’s throat with a happy sigh, breathing him in.

He continues floating as Bucky slowly and methodically massages Tony’s shoulders, down his back, carefully rubbing each arm one after the other and it still feels like entirely too soon when Bucky lays him back down against the bed. Tony makes a weak, unhappy sound, already missing the warmth of Bucky pressed against him, the grounding pressure of the rope.

“Hey it's okay,” Bucky hushes him quietly, “just gonna get something to wipe you down and then we’ll get under those covers and nap.” 

Tony squints his eyes open with a soft huff, because he doesn’t _care,_ he’ll dry, but he nods weakly because odds are probably better that Bucky will come cuddle him if he’s not a sweaty mess.

Bucky climbs off the bed again and it feels like only a second later that he’s back, wiping Tony off with an almost overwhelming level of care and attention, shushing him again when Tony whines at the brush of the towel over the raw skin of his ass and smiling when Tony leans into the warm towel against his face with a happy sigh.

“I’m gonna put some cream on you baby, I don’t want that poor sweet hole of yours aching too badly,” Bucky says and Tony moans as his muscles clench instinctually, spreading an _amazing_ burn through his hips again and Tony slaps one hand over his face in an uncoordinated attempt to cover his flushed face.

It’s almost a relief when Bucky rolls him over, lets him bury his burning face in the bedspread again, except then Bucky is gently and firmly hauling Tony into his lap, ass in the air so Bucky can spread him open again with one hand. Tony gasps hard at manhandling as much as the brush of cool air over his burning skin, the heated weight of Bucky’s gaze on his raw, throbbing hole. God, Tony is pretty sure he’s _bruised,_ he’s going to have _at least_ three bite marks on his ass and he’s going to feel this for _days._

“Fuck baby, you look so sore and pretty,” Bucky groans as he gently rubs cream into Tony’s skin, starting with the beard burn along the edges of Tony’s crack and slowly moving inwards, closer to his aching hole while Tony jolts and mewls out an embarrassing sound. As soon as the cooling effect kicks, soothing the deep burn in his skin Tony is arching back into it with another weak sound. “You did so good baby, _so good_ ,” Bucky murmurs as he finally drags his fingertips over Tony’s hole and the words have a hard shudder working its way up Tony’s spine just as much as the way he opens _so easily_ under Bucky’s touch.

When Bucky’s fingers slide away Tony has to choke down a disappointed sound, trying to ignore _how badly_ he’d apparently wanted Bucky’s fingers to press into him. 

He’s still trying to catch his breath as Bucky moves him again, pulling the blankets up around Tony’s shoulders and Tony blinks slowly, not even sure when the blankets got pulled down in the first place. He turns his head slowly and finds Bucky standing beside the bed, kicking off his boots and _entirely_ too far away.

Tony wants the warm anchor of Bucky pressed against him again, wants to breathe in that perfectly unique scene that clings to him, and he wants to maybe take a nap. So he flails one hand out, manages to catch Bucky by the wrist on the second try, and when Bucky looks over at him he quietly pleads, “C’mere sir, cuddles.”

There’s a tiny, cruel voice in the back of Tony’s head trying to whisper that he’s being _clingy,_ and _demanding,_ but it’s easy to shove down and viciously ignore when Bucky’s response is a smile and a soft laugh, when Bucky nods and hits the light and crawls under the covers beside him.

Bucky lets himself be pulled in close, because Tony is very sure he’s not actually accomplishing anything with his limp noodle arms, and it makes something dangerous wind up tight in Tony’s chest. Bucky tucks his face into the hollow of Tony’s throat, wraps his strong metal arm around Tony’s waist, and doesn’t complain when Tony wraps his own arms around Bucky’s shoulders in return, when he can’t help but bury the fingers of one hand in Bucky’s hair where the bun has come loose.

It feels like it takes no time at all before Bucky goes limp and heavy against him, breathing slow and even against Tony’s skin, and when Tony realizes that Bucky is already asleep it knocks the air out of him in a soft _“Oh...”_

Tony has to tuck his face down into the top of Bucky’s head as his chest clenches again, so full of pride and warmth and fondness that it’s almost overwhelming. 

Bucky is _sleeping,_ after looking so worn down when he first got here Bucky is actually sleeping and Tony must have had _something_ to do with that. That thought alone keeps Tony’s head pleasantly buzzing even as he starts to come back to himself.

He sleeps on and off in short bursts and every time he wakes up Bucky is still pressed against him, pressed _closer,_ eventually Tony blinks awake to find that Bucky has rolled him onto his back and thrown a leg over him too. Tony smiles, swelling with pride all over again even as his eyes fall closed.

The next time he wakes up Tony actually feels clear, enough to know that he’s a little hungry, and it’s probably gotten pretty late. 

None of that seems important compared to Bucky’s head resting on his stomach, arm thrown over Tony’s thighs. Bucky’s hair tie must have gotten lost at some point because his hair is falling loose around his face, and Tony can’t resist running his fingers through it again.

It’s kind of an awkward angle, but Tony can still tell that even in sleep Bucky has a little wrinkle between his eyebrows and it makes Tony’s heart clench painfully. He knows that he can’t even _imagine_ the extent of what Bucky has been through, the kind of nightmares he deals with. Beyond confirming for himself that no, Bucky really hadn’t had a say in a single thing he did under Hydra’s control, it had seemed invasive to go digging any deeper. Even before... all this. 

As far as he can tell Bucky is just looking for a little peace and quiet, after all the horror, and _god_ Tony hopes he finds it.

He firmly tells himself _not_ to hope that he gets to see it, because Tony knows better than that. He has a system. He always gets what he wants, because he _doesn’t want_ what he _can’t have._ He knows better.

Tony swallows thickly and focuses on running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, so easy now that it’s come loose and it’s just as soft as Tony thought it would be, sliding smoothly between his fingers. A little of the tension seems to melt out of Bucky’s expression so Tony does it again, and then rubs his fingers over Bucky’s scalp in a gentle massage, trying not to disturb him.

Bucky wakes up slowly, his eyelashes fluttering over Tony’s skin, and Tony freezes with his fingers still pressed against the curve of Bucky’s skull. There’s no objections though, and Bucky doesn’t move, so Tony slowly starts running his fingers through Bucky’s hair again. There’s a warm wash of air over his stomach as Bucky sighs softly, and then he turns his head enough to meet Tony’s gaze with a soft smile.

“Hi,” Tony says quietly, and he can’t help grinning just a little at the hints of sleep still clinging to Bucky’s expression, his eyes heavy lidded and warm. “How are you?” he asks, voice still soft as he studies Bucky’s face, trying to determine if he looks any less tired than he did before, less stressed, like Tony managed to help _at all,_ “You slept a while, are you feeling ok?”

“Isn’t that my line?” Bucky teases as he smiles a little wider, and then chuckles when Tony nods with a sheepish grin. “I’m good baby,” Bucky assures him, pulling one arm free from the tangle of blankets around them so he can check his watch, frowning slightly.“I can’t believe I slept so long,” he mutters quietly and then looks up at Tony again, expression earnest as he says, “I’m sorry darlin, that wasn’t very good of me, were you awake for long?”

“Only about an hour,” Tony says with a careless shrug, even though that’s really more of a guess, he hasn’t even bothered to check the time, and then remembers to quickly add, “But I don’t mind, you seemed like you needed the rest.”

“Well I’m sorry you had to be awake alone, next time just wake me up, I’d rather be awake and know you’re ok than sleep and find out you dropped,” Bucky says, a hint of worry in his voice and Tony is nodding instantly because that’s the last thing he wants. 

He can’t help thinking though, that next time maybe he’ll just try to sleep longer himself, instead. Then he won’t have to wake Bucky up, and he won’t be breaking his promise either.

“How are you? You up?” Bucky asks, breaking him out of his thoughts, “Did you go down? I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to with this.”

Tony is smiling before he can even think about it, nodding quickly. “Yea, I’m up. And yeah, I— I wasn’t sure if I could either,” he admits slowly, voice tight with the effort of forcing the brutally honest words out but Bucky _deserves to know,_ “Turns out though, I’ve got a great dom who makes it easy to submit.”

Bucky turns his head enough to press a kiss to Tony’s hip, and Tony is pitifully grateful for the chance to collect himself, still running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“I’m so happy I was able to help you feel safe and that you were able to get there,” Bucky says, turning back to smile up at Tony and running a hand up his ribs. “These look good on you,” he adds, watching his own fingers trace over the rope marks on Tony’s skin and smirking when Tony’s next breath comes out shaky, looking back up like he wants to watch the way Tony shudders as he adds, “You did so good baby, you were so sweet for me.”

Tony barely manages to stop his next exhale from coming out as a moan, his stomach clenching up with want again under Bucky’s touch.“Feels good,” he whispers, voice only shaking a little and arching into it slightly when Bucky’s fingers slide up his chest, tracing the larger indents left by the knots.

Eventually Tony’s stomach betrays him, growling too loudly for him to try and deny it even if Bucky _didn’t_ have his head right next to Tony’s stomach. Bucky presses a quick kiss just above Tony’s belly button before pushing himself out of bed, and Tony just does his best not to whine pitifully at the loss of contact. Just like last week, Bucky grabs a plate from the room service cart and begins warming it up in the microwave, and Tony watches him with a sort of bemused confusion. 

He really doesn’t understand why Bucky feels the need to do things like this, Tony is absolutely capable of picking up something to eat himself on his way home, but he’s also not going to complain about the chance to watch the way Bucky moves, all confidence and carefully contained strength. Tony flushes and squirms when Bucky glances over and catches him staring, and when Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him Tony quickly drops his chin.

Tony decides that maybe instead he should focus on pushing himself up into a sitting position against the headboard so that he can actually eat without making a mess of himself. He winces and bites his lip at the burn of his raw skin dragging against the sheets, and by the time he’s settled again Tony is a little breathless.

Once the microwave beeps Bucky returns to the bed with the plate on a small tray and a bottle of water for each of them, and Tony grins excitedly as Bucky carefully sets the plate of chicken parmigiana in his lap. Tony digs in eagerly as Bucky stretches out beside him, groaning happily at the perfect crunch of the breaded chicken, and then pauses as he realizes that once again, Bucky hadn’t gotten anything for himself.

So Tony cuts off another piece of chicken, twirls it up with some noodles and makes sure there’s an appropriate amount of cheese before offering it over to Bucky, grinning wider when Bucky leans in to eat the bite off his fork.

“Thank you baby, you’re so sweet,” Bucky murmurs quietly as soon as he’s finished chewing, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Tony’s hip, and Tony quickly turns his attention to opening his water bottle as his cheeks heat and his chest clenches.

They finish the entire plate like that, Tony making sure to offer Bucky every couple bites and every time Bucky thanks him, pressing the occasional kiss to his skin, and by the time he sets the tray aside on the giant mattress Tony is smiling widely, his chest full and warm.

His smile drops away though when he notices the way Bucky winces as he pushes himself up to sit beside Tony, and he eyes Bucky speculatively as he demands, “You’re in pain, aren’t you? Is it the arm?” 

It doesn’t make him feel better that Bucky hesitates before answering, and Tony feels his stomach sink as Bucky sighs and nods.

“There was an infection in the bone when they first installed it,” Bucky says slowly, motioning with his right hand towards his opposite shoulder and attached metal arm, “And it’s left me with bone damage that hurts when it’s cold or rainy.” 

Tony feels his lips pull down a little, and he just hopes his worry doesn’t show on his face. “Do regular painkillers work on you? They don’t for—” he starts to ask and then cuts himself off awkwardly, even though it’s very obvious he’s talking about Steve, who else could he _possibly_ be talking about.

“If I take a whole bottle, sure,” Bucky replies with a small nod, “But Steve gave me some of the painkillers you designed for him and they work pretty well for me.” 

“But those are made for _his_ physiology,” Tony protests and he’s _definitely_ frowning now, although it does explain why the bottle had looked so familiar when Bucky pulled it out earlier. “I should make some for you, get some bloodwork done and do some tests to figure out how your baseline is different...” 

Tony’s brain is already whirling, but he trails off when he notices that Bucky has gone incredibly tense beside him, and he doesn’t look _offended_ at the suggestion, exactly, but he definitely looks upset and maybe uncomfortable, so Tony quickly shakes his head.

“Or not!” Tony says, grinning and forcing his tone as light and carefree as he can manage, “I get so ahead of myself sometimes I forget not everyone wants my help.” 

“It’s not you,” Bucky starts haltingly, and before Tony can object that he doesn’t have to explain himself, certainly not to Tony, Bucky is continuing. “I just... have a hard time with medical stuff. I... I don’t know if I could sit through tests without having a flashback and I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you.”

By the end Bucky looks absolutely miserable, staring at his hands in his lap and his cheeks flushed with shame, and Tony can’t possibly doubt him. Whether or not he wants help from _Tony_ is clearly not the hang up, and Tony does his best to shove down the selfish wave of relief.

He doesn’t know what he _should_ say though, Tony is probably the last person who should be giving people advice on how to take care of themselves, so instead he just chews his lip and resists the urge to awkwardly offer Bucky a hug until Bucky drags in a deep breath and says, “I promise to tell you if it gets bad.”

Tony doesn’t know how true that actually is, he’s pretty sure Bucky wouldn’t be visibly wincing if it wasn’t already bad, but then again Tony doesn’t actually know what Bucky’s scale of ‘bad’ is, so all he can do is nod and let it go with a grumbled “Okay.”

Bucky reaches out and brushes his fingers over Tony’s arm, over the indents in his skin, like he thinks _Tony_ is the one who needs to be soothed and Tony smiles helplessly, relaxing back against the pillows again and maybe letting himself lean towards Bucky, just a little.

“I’ve never felt anything like that before,” Tony admits hesitantly, because he’s on board if Bucky is aiming for a subject change, but Tony is kind of having a hard time thinking about anything that’s _not_ the burn and ache of his skin, the dull throb of his bruised hole.

The embarrassed churning in his gut at the admission is totally worth the way Bucky grins again, shifting a little closer to spread his hand wide over Tony’s stomach again as he asks, “Yea? What did you like about it?” 

A strangled sound slips out of Tony as he flushes _hot,_ laughing breathily as he slaps his hands over his face again even though Bucky has definitely already seen how red Tony’s face has gotten and _fuck,_ he really should have seen this coming.

“Uhh, the way you sucked on me?” Tony blurts as he peeks at Bucky from between his fingers, his voice quiet and hoarse, “It—it made everything so achy and _wet_.” 

Tony can’t help shifting again, whining softly as the heat settled deep into his skin spreads up his spine, threatening to leave him breathless and shaking all over again.

“And your beard…” Tony can’t stop himself from continuing, lowering his hands enough to lick his suddenly dry lips, “I-it burns and aches, I didn’t think I could like it so much but...” Tony has to swallow hard before he can continue, eyes dropping to Bucky’s mouth and his voice barely more than a whisper as he admits, “I’m going to feel it for a few days and it’s _all I can think about.”_

“God, I can imagine you squirming around in a meeting, all pink in the face,” Bucky teases with a groan and a shaking laugh. He reaches out to brush his fingers over Tony’s warm cheek before letting his hand fall away again and asking, “Was there anything you _didn’t_ like?” 

Tony doesn’t have to think long before he shakes his head, although there _is_ one thing that occurs to him. He goes a little warm all over again as he remembers the sight of Bucky’s cock twitching in his jeans, like he’d actually been _enjoying_ having Tony squirm on his face. The memory makes Tony’s gut try to wind tight again, and also reminds him of a very important question.

“You didn’t come this time either, did you?” Tony asks, because he’s definitely detecting a pattern here, and his heart droops a little when Bucky shakes his head. “Is it... is it something I did?” he forces himself to ask, because he has to _know,_ even though the thought that he did something wrong has cold fear wrapping around his lungs. The thought that he’s not doing _enough_ is even worse.

But Bucky just shakes his head again, more emphatically, and his voice is almost painfully earnest as he says, “No baby, _no_ , I just don’t want you to feel pressured to take care of me during our scenes. I want you focused on _your_ pleasure and me making _you_ feel good. I don’t need to come to enjoy what we do.”

It still doesn’t make a damn bit of sense, but everything Bucky has done so far indicates that he’s telling the truth, for some strange reason all he wants is to take care of Tony, make _Tony_ feel good. At least for now.

Tony chews on his lip, chest tightening as he realizes that he’s actually... a little _disappointed._ “So...” he starts slowly, barely aware he’s going to speak before he glances up from his own lap to meet Bucky’s eyes and asks, “Will I _ever_ be allowed to make you come?”

His face immediately bursts into flame at how pathetically needy and hopeful his voice came out, but it’s almost worth it for the way Bucky’s eyes go dark.

“Well, that leads me to what I thought we could do next time,” Bucky replies, pausing like he’s considering his words and when Tony raises a curious eyebrow he quickly says, “I thought maybe I could tie you up, have an anal hook in you and connect it to your bound hands. That way when you squirm it tugs on it and rubs your prostate.” 

Tony feels his eyes go wide, swallowing down a whine as his sore hole clenches at the thought, resisting the urge to squirm now from the words alone and _fuck,_ Tony has never been any good at holding himself still. Bucky is undoubtedly already aware of that, is probably _counting_ on it, and Tony can’t help shifting in place just a little because _god_ that sounds intense.

“I _also_ thought that maybe you could show me how good you are by kneeling for me and keeping my cock warm and wet with your pretty mouth while I read,” Bucky continues and his tone is nonchalant but his grin is sharp and toothy, like he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to Tony, “Then, if you’re good, you can choose whether you want me to come down your throat or all over your pretty face.” 

“I, t-that sounds...” Tony stutters out around the weak sound caught in his chest, cock throbbing almost _painfully_ and his hands clenching tight in the sheet over his lap because he needs _something_ to hold onto. 

He feels pleasantly wrung out and achy and there’s still arousal trying to knot up hot in his gut again, heat spreading beneath his skin. He finally gets to make himself _useful,_ gets a chance to put his mouth on Bucky’s cock and make him come, to prove that he can be _good._

Tony’s voice comes out rough and desperate when he finally manages to whisper, _“Yes,_ yes sir, I want that.”

Bucky lets out a hard breath and it makes Tony’s pulse jump when Bucky has to visibly drag himself away. Tony hadn’t even realized how close they were leaning, and now it’s everything he can do not to follow, maybe slide himself into Bucky’s lap and promise that he can be good _now,_ begging for Bucky to just give him a _chance._

“Good, that’s, that’s good,” Bucky says, his voice just as low and rough as Tony’s, and they continue to stare at each other for a long couple seconds before Bucky looks away and swallows hard. When he speaks again his voice is quieter, almost nervous as he asks, “So everything was...you liked everything? I did ok?” 

It breaks Tony’s heart, it really does, because there is exactly _zero_ reason Bucky should be doubting himself here, and Tony really wishes he knew what to say. He’s terrible at reassuring people, just like he is with most _‘real human’_ interactions, but he has to at least _try._

So he reaches out and cups Bucky’s cheek, doesn’t let himself get distracted by the feeling of Bucky’s beard against his palm, and when Bucky looks up at him Tony grins and says, “That was the best fucking orgasm I’ve ever had.” 

It’s surprising when Bucky’s cheeks go a little pink, and Tony feels his grin soften into a warm smile at the sight. 

“You did _so_ good sir, it was amazing,” he adds softly and it’s surprisingly easy, the honesty slipping out of him without thought.

Bucky nods, eyes fixed on his own lap, and Tony takes a chance on shifting his hand up to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair again. Bucky shudders a little under his touch, and it might just be wishful thinking but Tony could swear a little more tension melts out of Bucky’s shoulders as he glances back up and says, “I’m glad.”

After one last slide of Bucky’s hair between his fingers Tony lets his hand fall away again, and then he tries not to pout as Bucky slides out of bed with a final, small smile. Tony is about to follow him, figuring that he should probably get his clothes back on, and then stops when he realizes oh, apparently Bucky is gathering his clothes up for him and bringing them back. When Bucky deposits the small stack on the bed beside him Tony reaches out to snag his shirt first, only to have his wrist caught in Bucky’s gentle grip and pulled up so Bucky can brush a light kiss over his knuckles, grinning against his skin when Tony’s breath audibly catches in his chest.

“ _You_ did amazing baby,” Bucky says softly, “You took my breath away.” He flips Tony’s hand over to press a kiss to the center of his palm too, then releases his wrist with a wink and steps away while Tony is still sputtering and blushing.

He dresses quickly, flushed cheeks getting darker at the drag of his briefs over sensitive skin, and when he finishes pulling his shoes on he looks up to find that Bucky is still packing up the last of his things. 

Tony shoves his hands into his pockets and bites down the urge to offer to help, because he’s sure that Bucky will tell him not to worry about it. So he stands uselessly to the side until Bucky slings his duffle bag over his shoulder and waves him over.

Tony is kind of expecting another hug, and he tries not to let himself be disappointed when instead Bucky wraps an arm around his waist and starts walking them out of the bedroom because this is nice too, warm and surprisingly comfortable, Bucky’s wide palm spread over his side. 

He resolutely doesn’t let himself pout when Bucky releases him as they step out into the hallway, and then rewards himself by leaning into Bucky’s side during the elevator ride, just enough that their arms are pressed together is a comforting line of warmth.

What he really wants is to plaster himself against Bucky’s side, soak up the heat of him while he can, but that voice in the back of his head telling him not to be _clingy_ and _demanding_ is a little louder now, a little easier to listen to. He’s already getting so much more than he ever expected, Tony is _not_ going to get greedy and ruin everything. He’s just going to enjoy this while he can.

“You all the way up?” Bucky asks, glancing over at him, and when Tony nods he smiles and says, “Good.” 

Tony has his mouth open to say something, he’s not even sure _what,_ but then the elevator doors open with a ding and they’re stepping out into the nearly deserted lobby of the hotel. 

They both pause at the entryway, just a couple steps away from returning to real life, and before Tony can stop himself he’s surging forward to wrap his arms around Bucky in a tight hug. Because he can’t stop thinking about the way Bucky had looked at the beginning of the night, the pain on his face that he’d been trying to hide, and because Bucky just... probably doesn’t get enough hugs.

The duffle bag hits the ground with a dull thud, and then Bucky’s arms are around him in return, one hand gently cradling the back of Tony’s head and he presses his face more firmly into Bucky’s chest.

“Let me know when you get home?” Tony asks weakly, even though he knows it’s a silly request, they’re not even _friends,_ not _really,_ and it’s ridiculous for Tony to be this worried about the bags under Bucky’s eyes, the fact that he’s pretty sure Bucky walks here and now has to walk home again.

“Of course baby, I will,” Bucky says, like he means it, like he _doesn’t_ think it’s ridiculous, and a happy hum rises in Tony’s chest. 

He allows himself one final squeeze, trying to breathe Bucky in as much as he can, and then steps back. To his surprise Bucky follows him, leaning in, and Bucky’s lips are brushing over his cheek in a barely-there kiss.

“See you next time baby,” Bucky whispers, and then he’s grabbing his duffle and backing away before Tony has a chance to do more than sigh out a surprised _oh._

Bucky waves and then turns to step through the doors, shoulders visibly tightening as the cool air washes over him.

Tony swallows down the _something_ trying to rise in his chest, swallows thickly a couple times and staunchly refuses to let himself reach up to touch the tingling skin of his cheek. 

He keeps his head tucked down against the wind as he walks to his car, and then gasps sharply when he unthinkingly drops heavily into his seat and for a couple seconds _all he can feel_ is the throb and burn of his raw skin, spreading through his whole body. Tony drops his head against the steering wheel, panting roughly, and _god_ he hopes he doesn’t actually have any meetings this week.

It’s a good fifteen minutes before he can get himself under control enough to actually drive home.

* * *

Tony is most of the way asleep when his phone chirps, and he groans pitifully when he realizes he left it in the pocket of his jeans, abandoned on the ground beside the bed because the first thing he did when he got back to the penthouse was strip back down and crawl into bed.

His muscles ache a little as he rolls across the bed to dig around beside it, but it’s nothing compared to the burn of his ass, and once he grabs his phone he decides to just stay where he is, sprawled on his stomach at the edge of the bed as he blinks blearily at his phone.

Snowflake  
  
**Saturday** 1:56 AM   
Made it home safe   


Tony had mostly forgotten that he’d even asked Bucky to text him, but there it is, and he doesn’t try to fight the smile that grows on his face as his chest goes warm again.

Snowflake  
  
Glad to hear it ☺️  
Thank you again for tonight   
Of course baby, anything for you   


Oh, oh that’s not fair at _all_ , it doesn’t even matter if Bucky means it, the words alone are enough to have Tony’s eyes feeling dangerously wet, emotion caught thick in his throat and _fuck_ he wants Bucky to mean it.

Tony is too wrung out, too relaxed, too happy and close to the edge of sleep, and it doesn’t even occur to him that the message is entirely too honest as he types it out, he just hits send and hopes it makes Bucky feel at least a little better.

Snowflake  
  
**Saturday** 2:07 AM   
I think you might be the best dom I’ve ever had   


* * *

He wakes up to bright sunlight streaming through the windows, feeling amazingly well rested, and for a second Tony doesn’t remember _why._ Then he rolls onto his back and sits up, and it all comes rushing back as the sheets press against his raw skin and it doesn’t matter how soft they are, it still sends burning, aching bolts of _heat_ up Tony’s spine.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Tony groans as he rolls back over, arching his back in an attempt to get some kind of _relief,_ and while shoving his ass up until the painfully oversensitive skin of his cheeks is no longer touching does help, he can also feel the air against his abused hole and that does not help _at all._

 _Don’t,_ he tells himself firmly, _don’t do it,_ but Tony can’t _stop_ himself, and when he clenches his hole experimentally he can _feel_ the deep throb of the hickey Bucky left directly on his rim. Tony’s hips jolt in place as achy pleasure spreads through him, blood racing and pooling heavy in his cock where it lays between his thighs.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he whines pitifully as he buries his face in the crook of his arm, other hand tracing shakily over the faint rope indents left on his thighs and straying ever closer to his half-hard cock.

Tony can’t remember the last time he got himself off to the memory of a scene, if _ever,_ it feels like admitting some kind of defeat but oh, he’s not going to be able to stop himself. 

Just like he can’t stop himself from clenching down again, just to chase the sharp bolts of pleasure-pain that shoot through him, bringing back the overwhelming memory of Bucky _wrecking him._ Tony _hates_ admitting defeat, but Bucky makes it _so easy,_ and with a shaking moan he shifts enough to wrap his hand around his cock.

* * *

It turns out, the beard burn isn’t even the worst of his problems. 

There’s not a single seat in Tony’s lab that _doesn’t_ put pressure on at least one of the bite marks on his ass. Every time he shifts he feels them, remembers blushingly admiring the dark color and lingering teeth marks in the mirror once he finally dragged himself out of bed, and Tony has accomplished not a goddamn thing all day.

He can’t focus on anything, because the second he does he forgets to _not move_ and then the next thing he knows he’s squirming and trying not to get hard all over again as some part of him _aches,_ a constant warm swirling in his gut.

It doesn’t help that Bucky hasn’t texted him back yet. 

Tony is trying and failing spectacularly to not let himself worry about that, about if he managed to chase Bucky off already, if he found and then trampled all over that line of _too_ honest.

It’s a constant cycle, worrying and then trying to distract himself with work and then gasping when he tries to lean forward and suddenly all he can think about is the throbbing bruise on the curve of his ass, the way Bucky’s teeth had felt set into his skin.

Finally Tony drops his head to the table with a weak groan, completely uncaring that there are spare gears digging into his forehead because he is much more concerned with the fact that he’s so hard he’s probably seconds away from leaking in his jeans. 

And the fact that Bucky _still hasn’t texted him back._

He waves a dismissive hand when U beeps at him curiously, giggling a little wildly because how does he explain to a robot that he’s fine, he’s just tragically horny and pouting about it?

He almost misses the sound of his phone chiming with a new message, and in the process of scrambling to grab it he shifts wrong and has to pause to catch his breath as the bruise at the very top of his thigh decides to make itself known.

And then he finally reads the message, and Tony has to drop his head right back down to the table as his heart lurches hard enough that he loses his breath all over again, a wide smile spreading over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by WhiteIronWolf
> 
> [You can find me @TheRollingStonys on tumblr! Just ask for Mod Stella!](https://therollingstonys.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Join us in our tumblr group chat and get sneak peeks of new chapters, discuss meta and headcanons, and participate in easter egg hunts for spoilers!](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/0_JOa_w6Jki6xyaWadq4Ww/bound-to-you)

Bucky stares tiredly at the engine he’s supposed to be cleaning and sighs heavily, rubbing at his brow with the brunt of his knuckles to try and push away the headache that’s been lingering for _days._

It seems that even _with_ seeing Tony once a week his symptoms haven’t lessened like he thought they would. Sam suspects that whatever Hydra gave him to try and change him permanently into a sub is now reacting poorly with his recent and frequent ascent into dom space. 

Which _really_ means that despite initially feeling good after a scene with Tony, usually by Sunday evening he’s pacing the floors of his apartment, anxious and jittery and feeling like his skin is two sizes too small. The unnatural urge to submit makes his teeth ache and his head spin and he frequently spends time vomiting up everything he’s eaten for the day because of the intense nausea that comes with these feelings. 

It doesn’t help that his arm has needed maintenance _every_ day this week, or that the cooler, rainier weather has his bones aching so badly that he wants to cry. It hurts to breathe too, and it’s just another awful reminder that what Hydra did is always going to be with him. 

Taking a deep shaking breath, he pulls his phone out and texts Tony. 

Babydoll  
  
**Friday** 3:24 PM   
I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight  
It’s been a bit of a week  


Too honest _goddamnit_. Embarrassment flushes his cheeks and he wishes there was a way to delete the texts so Tony would never see them. 

Frank and Joe, the new kid, chatter in the background as they work on a tired old minivan that needs an oil change and a new set of tires, and Bucky shifts uncomfortably at the additional sensory input on his weary and frayed nerves. 

Some days there’s so much sensory input he feels like an overloaded switchboard. The sun is too bright, the air is too cold, there’s too many voices, and all he really wants is some _fucking peace and quiet._

Babydoll  
  
Everything ok?  
Should I have someone killed? I know people, I can do that   


_Everything ok?_

It’s genuine, even _if_ Tony had followed it with a joke—Bucky has heard him do it before, and he appreciates it so much more than he could ever put into words. 

Tony’s immediate lighthearted response makes his throat go tight with emotion. He can _hear_ the joking tone Tony would use, picture the smirking little smile and it makes his breathing go weak and shivery for a moment. 

God, what did he ever do to deserve a sub like Tony? 

_A friend_ his treacherous brain whispers and _fuck_ he wants that. He wants that more than he’s willing to admit, but he’s not sure that’s what they are, not _yet_ anyway. 

_Yet_ —that hopeful _foolish_ word that’s swayed many a person into desperate and dumb behavior. 

It might yet do the same to Bucky. 

Babydoll  
  
Lol nah, just my own head fucking with me. I get to thinking stuff that’s not true and I wind up in a bad place.   


Again it’s too honest, even couched with _lol_ it’s too much. 

_Fuck_

He scrubs his knuckles into his eyes and shakes his head, hurriedly typing out something that’s not so honest. 

Babydoll  
  
And who do you know that I don’t for that sorta work?  
👀  
You know...people 🤷  


Bucky smiles weakly and goes to type back a response but then Tony is messaging him again and Bucky’s heart lurches as he reads the new message. 

Babydoll  
  
I get that though, my own head can be a messy fucking place to be a lot of the time. It can get kinda loud some days  
Not when I’m with you though  
Really?   
Yea  
Everything goes quiet when I’m with you   
It’s nice   


_Everything goes quiet when I’m with you_

Bucky’s knees go weak and he sinks down unsteadily to sit on the stool he’d been occupying earlier. 

_It’s nice_

His throat is so thick it hurts and he swallows hard against the prickle of tears in his eyes, forcing himself to close his eyes and take deep steady breaths to try and regain some control. 

_It’s nice_

God, when was the last time anyone said that something he did was _nice?_ Certainly not Hydra. Sam or Steve maybe? 

_Everything goes quiet_

Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to have a little peace and quiet in his head. He closes his eyes and pulls up the sense memory of the way Tony’s body had felt under his hands, how his skin was a gorgeous olive gold, how he’d made the sweetest sounds when Bucky touched him. 

It helps, a little. His breathing slows and his heart doesn’t feel like it’s trapped in a vice anymore, so that’s something. His hand shakes as he lifts it to scrub over his face, exhaling heavily, tiredly. God, he’s so fucking _tired._

He’d wondered if Tony had truly been enjoying their time together, if he’d been doing a good enough job as a dom to take care of him and make sure that Tony got what he needed from their scenes together. Hearing that he hasn’t fucked up and that Tony enjoys their scenes together (however feels they’ve been)...

His throat works hard for a moment and he takes a shuddering breath before opening his eyes and typing out a response. 

Babydoll  
  
Damn baby...that’s just...  
So amazing to hear  


He takes a chance and offers up some more honesty, shoulders hunching up around his ears as he types out another text and then waits for a response. 

Babydoll  
  
It’s the same for me too, you know. I always feel better when I’m with you.   
That’s... incredibly flattering  
Thank you   
Of course darlin, though, it’s the truth, not flattery  
I appreciate the truth more than you know  
I’ll always tell you the truth   


_That_ at least is a promise he can keep, and one he thinks Tony deserves after everything Bucky had taken from him. 

Their conversation goes quiet after that but Bucky doesn’t mind—he’s feeling a little calmer now and more able to focus on his work. He’s only got a half a day of work today, and now what he needs is to focus up on getting this engine cleaned before the day is over. 

Setting aside his phone, he picks up his rag and the industrial strength cleaner and puts his mask back on before hunching over and setting about his task. 

The muscles in his back protest and his lungs ache, but that’s nothing new. 

He can handle the pain. 

* * *

He gets off work in enough time that he can eat a light dinner before he showers and then spends long frustrating minutes in front of his meager closet, wondering what to wear. He finally settles on a pair of grey jeans that look artfully torn on the thighs, a black button down shirt, and a herringbone vest that makes him look….like a _fucking_ hipster. 

He snorts at his appearance but decides to wear it anyway—it’ll make Tony smile and stupid fucking sap that he is, that’s all that matters to him. He laces up his boots and checks his duffel bag before grabbing it and his keys and heading out. 

He could get a cab to the hotel, but the walk over gives him time to center himself and right now he needs that desperately. He’s still feeling out of sorts and the walk will give him much needed breathing room to get his head right. 

He stops twice to tell off guys hassling women as they walk down the street, using nothing more than his glare and imposing figure to get them to back off. He snorts at their cowardice and keeps walking, eager to get to Tony. 

He’s been thinking about this scene since he first brought it up with Tony—thinking about that ass that even as the Winter Soldier had inspired a _reaction._ Then he’d been punished and mocked for it, but now he’s looking forward to getting his hands and mouth on it like he’s been fantasizing about. 

He stops a tourist from tripping into the street and getting pancaked by a bus and brushes off the thanks he gets, slipping away into the throngs of humanity coursing through the streets of New York like lifeblood. It’s so much _louder_ now than it was in the forties, so many more people that sometimes it’s overwhelming for his enhanced senses. 

He’s looked into buying some property outside the city, but even with his savings, he’s nowhere near close enough to get something like he wants—not with his rent being what it is and home costs being almost entirely out of his reach. 

He’s frugal, but living in the city is painfully expensive and so he continues to longingly picture a house in the woods, maybe on a lake or a creek, with plenty of yard space for him to see anyone coming. Someplace he could relax, someplace that maybe someday, he could share with someone special. 

Tony’s face flashes in his mind and he resolutely pushes the idea away. He can’t allow himself to think like that—it’s too soon, too much, too fucking frightening to even contemplate getting something that _good_ and not losing it. 

Before he knows it he’s at the hotel and the receptionist is smiling politely as she hands over the keycard for the room. He places an order for a room service cart again and then fires off a text to Tony letting him know he’s on his way up. He sinks back against the wall of the elevator a few minutes later, a heavy sigh passing his lips.

His phone vibrates and he pulls it out to check the message, a ball of warmth blooming in his chest when he sees what Tony’s said. 

Babydoll  
  
**Friday** 7:03 PM   
Looking forward to it 😊  
Not as much as I am 😉😉  


The doors open a few moments later and then he’s walking down the hall to their room (and it makes something in him ache to think of this as _theirs_ even if it’s just a hotel room) (he pushes it away, tells himself not to want what he can’t have). 

He knocks and then uses the keycard, stepping inside quickly. Tony is on the edge of the small loveseat and fumbles his phone onto the table before he stands, smiling softly. “Hey,” he greets Bucky, looking soft and touchable in a pair of worn jeans and a hoodie. 

“Hey darlin,” he murmurs back, smiling tiredly. Tony smiles and steps forward and then stops himself, looking uncertain as he casts Bucky what can only be described as a look of longing before his face fixes into something a little more neutral. 

“I see you did indeed survive the week, which is good.” Tony says lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets with an air of forced ease. “Didn’t get run down by any evil cars, then?” he jokes and Bucky smiles back softly. 

“Just the one, but it was a Prius, so it hardly even counts,” he says mildly, lips quirking up at the corner a little more when Tony lets out a startled huff of laughter. He steps forward and sets down the duffel bag on the armchair, sighing softly as the weight of it is gone from his shoulder. 

“I mean yeah, you could probably just throw a Prius,” Tony jokes, big brown eyes earnest and bright as he pulls his hands out of his pockets to demonstrate throwing something, and the sheer amount of fondness that fills Bucky has his lips curling up wider. 

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Bucky says with a snort of laughter that makes his cheeks flush (why can’t he just laugh like a normal person?) and a wiggle of his eyebrows, and Tony just grins, shrugging shamelessly, his interest in Bucky’s strength and arm never failing to amuse Bucky. 

Tonight he’ll get a bit of a demonstration and the thought of it makes his blood warm. 

It occurs to him that they haven’t hugged yet and _fuck_ he really needs to feel Tony in his arms. He shifts uneasily, rocking back on his heels as his gaze darts from Tony to the floor, hands clenching and unclenching nervously at his sides. “Don’t suppose I could get a hug? Could kinda use one,” he murmurs, a little too honest and earnest. 

“As long as you promise not to toss me like a small car,” Tony says, softly playful, eyes understanding and warm and _fuck_ Bucky needs to be holding him _now._ Still, despite his teasing, Tony steps forward and wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist, his body solid and warm and reassuring. 

“You got it, gentle throwing only,” Bucky says softly, arms winding around Tony in return, trying to keep his grip from being too firm and giving away just how badly he’s needed this. Tony shakes with silent laughter as he presses his face into Bucky’s chest, and it’s all the encouragement Bucky needs—he curls a little tighter around Tony, letting out a slow shaky breath as he tucks his face down into the curve of Tony’s neck. 

He inhales the scent of Tony’s skin and swallows hard as emotion knocks into his chest like a fucking wrecking ball. It takes his breath away, and he tucks his face down further, close enough to hear when Tony’s breath catches at the rub of his beard on his skin. 

Pressing his palm flat against the curve of Tony’s spine, he slowly runs it up his back, counting the vertebrae under his fingers, marveling at how delicate and breakable Tony is. It strikes him then, just how much trust Tony is placing in him, a man designed for bringing death, to keep him safe when they’re together. 

It humbles him and leaves him shaky, breath hitching as his hand finally comes to cup the nape of Tony’s neck. He feels it when Tony shivers, the skin under his fingers shifting minutely, his senses so much more advanced than the average human he feels it. 

“You okay?” Bucky asks softly, fingers petting gently at the nape of Tony’s neck, feeling where his pulse is racing from what Bucky suspects is arousal. It makes _want_ blossom in his belly, warm and soft. 

“Yeah, I’m- yeah,” Tony stammers, voice a little rougher than before and yea, that’s _definitely_ arousal in his voice. Tony slides his hands up Bucky’s back, the press of his palms firm as he clings tighter and lets out a soft, shaky breath. 

The idea that Tony could be aroused by just a simple hug makes something in Bucky’s gut squirm deliciously. The serum makes his memory recall photographic and it’s easy, so easy, to pull up his favorite one; the sight of Tony’s face as he comes. He can recall with pitch perfect accuracy the way Tony had sounded too; shattered and nearly agonized with pleasure, and the heat in his veins burns a little hotter. 

Bucky makes a low, thoughtful sound and shifts just a fraction of an inch to drag the rough hair of his beard deliberately along the curve of Tony’s neck. His lips curl into a smirk when Tony shudders and makes a soft little sound that’s mostly bitten off, but still completely recognizable as the beginnings of a moan. 

Bucky doesn't say anything, he just tightens his arms around Tony and lets himself cling to the other man as his breathing slowly evens out. The stress of the day is slipping away in bits and pieces and it feels a bit like he’s a man carved of stone sometimes, trapped, until Tony comes along and starts chiseling away at the barrier keeping him prisoner. 

“You- are _you_ okay?” Tony asks softly, sounding unsure. His hands are fisted in the fabric of Bucky’s vest but Tony pulls his head back from where it had been nestled against Bucky’s chest to peer up at him curiously. 

There’s something about those big beautiful eyes that leaves him vulnerable every time and he finds himself nodding and smiling tiredly, “Yea baby, it was just a long week. I’m better now that I’m with you,” he assures Tony, heart thumping at his too honest answer and the way Tony’s eyes have gone wide. 

Haltingly, Tony offers “If- did you want to do something different today? I mean, if- if you need—”

Bucky cuts him off with a shake of his head, “Nah, I’m good,” he assures Tony, “ _really_ ,” he promises firmly when Tony continues to look unsure. “Baby, I _promise_ , all I want right now is to get you naked and get my mouth on your ass,” he murmurs, smirking when Tony flushes and makes a sound low in his throat, eyes wide and wanting. 

“Yea, that sounds, that sounds good,” Tony stammers, licking his lips as his gaze falls to stare at Bucky’s mouth intently. Bucky holds himself in check, just barely, from surging forward and kissing Tony like he’s been dreaming about for weeks now. 

“Good,” Bucky echoes. He lets his hands fall down Tony’s back to cup his ass, squeezing it firmly as he pulls Tony’s hips against his slowly, deliberately. He watches, fascinated, as Tony gasps and clings to the front of his shirt, lips parting like petals of a flower, pink and wet and shining. 

“Did you clean up for me baby?” he asks softly, grinning as he shifts a hand to press two fingers into the seam of Tony’s jeans so they’re rubbing firmly down into Tony’s cleft and up against his hole. “Did you get yourself ready for me to lick that pretty hole open?” he murmurs, watching as Tony pants and nods, hips arching back into the touch. 

“Y-yes sir,” Tony stutters, “I’m all ready.”

Bucky grins sharp and feral and pulls back abruptly, smirking when Tony loses his balance and sways, looking dizzy with lust and sweetly confused. 

“Then you better go get naked and wait for me on the bed,” he orders, lifting a brow. 

Tony nods and hesitates for just a second, concern flashing over his face and Bucky knows instantly what he’s worried about. 

“Tony,” he calls, nodding in approval when Tony pauses mid step and turns back to him. “I’m not going to fuck you tonight or any other night till you’re begging for it, understood?” 

He can see Tony’s throat work at the promise, can see the warring _need_ and _relief_ on his face and knows without a doubt that he’s made the right choice in his response. 

“Yes sir,” Tony murmurs, nodding emphatically.

Bucky nods and waves a hand toward the bedroom, “Get going then baby, I’m hungry and your ass is a feast I’ve been looking forward to all week.” Tony makes a choked sound, face going bright red as he nods and then trips over his own feet in his rush to get to the bedroom. 

Bucky watches Tony go, waiting till he’s made it to the other room to close his eyes and take a few deep centering breaths. He’s eager to get his hands and mouth on Tony like he’d said, but he wants more than that—he wants to hold Tony close and just breathe for a while. 

Right now isn’t about that though, so Bucky opens his eyes and grabs the duffle bag, breath hitching for just a moment as the weight of it makes his shoulder ache down into the bone. Readjusting, he passes the bag off to the other hand and walks slowly into the other room, pausing at the doorway to study Tony’s seated, naked body. 

The muscles in his back, shoulders and arms are all taut from how he’s leaning back on his hands, and Bucky’s mouth waters with the desire to get a taste of that beautiful skin. His muscles are lean and ropy from years of hard work in the suit, his body elegant and sinuous in a way that’s completely different from Bucky’s body. 

He doesn’t want to spend time lingering over the memory of Hydra’s training regimen, so he steps further into the room, footfalls heavier this time to alert Tony of his presence. The training that had made him silent and deadly won’t ever be something he unlearns, but he knows it’s unsettling to most people, so he does his best to make himself walk louder, to exude a presence into the silence. 

Tony twists and grins at him. “So uh, how do you want me?” he asks suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. If Bucky didn’t know him so well, (and when did _that_ happen? When did he start to _know_ Tony?) he’d buy the facade hook line and sinker. 

Smiling softly in return he shakes his head, “You can stay there while I unpack,” he says, “just relax for a few minutes while I get us ready.” He can see the surprise in Tony’s eyes and smiles softly at him, “Tell me about your day,” he suggests as he walks over to the bed to unpack the duffle bag. 

As he’s pulling the rope out, Tony shifts to sit cross legged on the bed, snagging a pillow to cover his lap. “Uh mostly just working on the armor and coding updates. I had a bunch of R&D proposals to look through so Pepper wouldn’t murder me. Most likely with her shoe, based on past threats.”

Bucky snorts softly and shoots Tony a grin as he pulls out his essential oils and tosses them on the bed. The knock at the door startles Tony—he’s on edge, it’s plain to see, so Bucky holds up a hand in a calming gesture, “It’s just room service, stay here,” he orders calmly, waiting for Tony’s nod before he walks away. 

He takes the cart from the woman and thanks her, handing over a hundred dollars for tip and smiling softly when she looks wide eyed and babbles out an effusive thanks. He wheels the cart into the room and smiles at Tony, “So what kind of R&D proposals were you looking at?” he prompts.

Tony stares at him for a moment before shrugging elegantly, “Most aren’t viable yet, another few years and they’ll have something to bring to the table.” Bucky nods and drops the washcloths into the bowls, adding drops of the essential oils to each before he wipes his hands off and goes over to the bed. 

“Anything stick out to you?” he asks curiously—despite his lack of advanced technical knowledge, most of the work SI does is easy to understand, and the work Tony does is fascinating to him. He sets about measuring out the rope while Tony answers, nodding along as Tony explains a proposal for a system that would immerse the user in a virtual reality based on their memories.

“So, long term we could use the system to help people with severe PTSD and trauma to try and overcome their triggers,” Tony tells him excitedly, eyes wide and bright as he explains, hands waving expressively. 

Bucky’s chest contracts with affection and he nods, smiling softly, “I’m sure you’ll have it up and running in no time darlin. I doubt there’s much you _can’t_ do with that big beautiful brain of yours.” He grins a little wider when Tony blushes and looks away and uses the moment to pop two painkillers into his mouth and swallow them down dry. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Tony asks, looking shrewdly at Bucky. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not feeling well.” The sincerity in his voice makes Bucky hesitate—how much truth is too much? 

“My back and shoulder are sore,” he admits, “an old man like me, in this damp weather, it makes my joints hurt,” he jokes, hoping to deflect Tony’s attention. He grabs the rope and his phone and sits down adjacent to Tony, pulling up the photo of the bindings he plans on using. 

Leaning back onto his elbow, he tilts the screen and shows Tony. “You remember the hexagon chest harness?” he asks, then smirks a little when Tony visibly flushes and nods, “I’ll do a spiral futomomo on your legs, but if anything isn’t comfortable I want you to tell me right away so we can fix it, okay?” he orders gently. 

Tony nods solemnly and Bucky reaches out to brush his knuckles against the soft curve of his knee, aching to press his lips against it, but refraining for now. “Okay then, let’s get started. Stand up and come here,” he orders, shifting to sit at the end of the bed with his thighs spread. 

He busies himself with rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing his tanned forearms and elbows, smirking when Tony’s gaze falls to them and lingers for a long moment. Bucky makes a small _ahem_ sound and lifts a brow, grinning when Tony blushes at being caught out and rises quickly to step around the bed. 

His head is ducked like he’s shy, cheeks pink, and Bucky risks a glance down to see that while he’s not hard, his cock is definitely starting to take an interest. He takes the hair tie off his wrist and pulls his hair back into a bun, winking at Tony when he’s caught out once again staring avidly (hungrily) at Bucky. 

“Don’t get distracted by the hipster bun,” he teases, crooking a finger, “c’mere,” he orders softly. Tony steps closer, laughing softly and holds still as Bucky picks up the rope and starts winding it around Tony’s torso. 

“You’d fit right in at some hipster dive bar,” Tony teases and Bucky laughs sharply, pinching his ass. Tony yelps and scowls at him and Bucky spins him around quickly to drop a kiss on the spot he’d pinched. 

“There, all better, hmm?” he murmurs softly, smirking when Tony looks a delightful mix of aroused and shy. 

He continues winding the rope and tying knots, murmuring soft orders and manipulating Tony’s arms as he sees fit, and by the time he’s tied the last knot to secure the whole thing, Tony’s cock is hard and shining at the tip.

Bucky’s head has finally settled just like he knew it would, and when he looks up at Tony’s face, he’s pleased to see that while his eyes are a little glossy with arousal, he doesn’t look like he’s sinking into subspace yet. Tugging gently on the knot at Tony’s clavicle, he smiles softly when Tony gives a soft hum and his long lashes flutter. 

“Feel ok baby? Anything pinching?” he asks quietly, pleased when Tony shakes his head and murmurs _no sir._ “Good, now, hang on,” he warns and then laces his fingers through the rope across Tony’s torso and _lifts_ him up off his feet. He rises to stand and gently lowers Tony down, smirking when he sees how wide Tony’s eyes are. He settles Tony onto the mattress on his back, grinning widely when Tony’s cock twitches and the tip beads with pearly pre cum. 

“Mmm you like me manhandling you, huh baby?” he murmurs teasingly, trailing a finger up the underside of Tony’s cock just to see him shiver. His long dark lashes flutter wildly and Bucky lets his fingers trail over Tony’s belly, watching as his skin ripples and twitches under his touch. 

“You’re so beautiful baby,” he murmurs softly, “god, I could spend all night touching you and not get enough.”

Tony makes a strangled sound and shakes his head, a blush high on his cheeks.

Bucky laughs softly and tugs ever so gently on the tiny strip of hair leading down to Tony’s cock, “Say _thank you sir_ when I compliment you baby,” he admonishes gently, allowing himself the pleasure of leaning down to bite at Tony’s hip when he doesn’t respond immediately.

“ _Thank you sir_ ,” Tony gasps, hips arching into the air as Bucky backs away and shifts to grab the ropes for binding Tony’s legs. He goes to work quickly, hands moving rapidly as Tony lays on the bed, squirming softly and breathing unsteadily. His pretty eyes stay focused on Bucky’s face, slightly glazed and getting steadily darker as Bucky folds his legs up and pins them in place, leaves him exposed and gorgeously helpless.

He tests the ropes again when he’s done, checking for pinch points and then double checks with Tony before he’s satisfied that everything is good to go. Running a hand up the inside of Tony’s thigh, he smirks at the shudder that runs over Tony’s body. “You ready baby?” he asks softly, grinning when Tony nods enthusiastically, cock hard and straining against his belly. 

“Good.”

With that he shifts and grabs the rope again, lifting Tony easily and holding him up in the air as he shifts to lay back on the bed. Tony’s eyes are wide and his cock twitches eagerly at the manhandling. Bucky quickly seats Tony on his chest, ignoring the way his weight makes Bucky’s ribs and lungs ache. He arranges pillows behind his head and then lifts Tony once more, chuckling softly at his choked off moan before he carefully settles Tony’s body over his face. 

He adjusts Tony’s thighs and then runs a hand up and down his back soothingly, “You comfortable like this baby?” he asks, “nothing hurts or pinches?” 

“No sir,” Tony murmurs, sounding aroused and floaty. 

The only disadvantage to this position is that it doesn’t allow him to see Tony’s face, but the view is pretty spectacular anyway. He squeezes Tony’s ass with both hands and grins at the loud moan it elicits, using his thumbs to pull Tony’s cheeks apart so he can blow gently on the furl hidden within. 

“If you don’t like this and you’re not enjoying it, I want you to tell me,” he orders sternly, no hint of Dom command in his voice. “You have blanket permission to do whatever it takes to get my attention if there’s ever something wrong or it seems like I didn’t hear you. Understand?” 

Tony twists this time, peering over his shoulder at Bucky like he’s looking at something awe inspiring for the very first time. “I...yes sir,” he agrees thoughtfully, nodding slowly. “What if…” he bites his lip and looks away so the only thing Bucky can see is the corner of his eye and the stubble on his cheek. “What if I can’t come from this?” he asks quietly. “What’s my punishment?” 

Bucky goes still beneath him and swallows down the initial rush of anger the question incites. He _knows_ Tony’s had bad doms, but this as good as confirms what he’s been suspecting—whoever they were, they punished Tony heavily and implanted the idea that he’s virtually useless as anything more than a vessel for a dom’s pleasure. 

“If you can’t come from this then I’ll roll you over and suck your cock till you come down my throat,” he murmurs, smirking when Tony looks back at him sharply, eyes wide. “There’s always a plan B baby,” he tells Tony, voice thick with humor. “I wouldn’t be a good soldier or a good dom if I didn’t have contingencies for everything.”

Tony nods slowly, looking thoughtful and aroused, and Bucky can’t help himself—he leans in and bites Tony’s ass gently, laughing when the other man jolts and gasps. “You ready baby? I’m gettin _awfully_ hungry,” he drawls, winking up at Tony just to see him blush. 

Tony nods and Bucky pats his thigh, “Face forward then baby,” he instructs, waiting till Tony obeys before he does anything. When he’s ready, he grips Tony’s thighs and drags him back a few inches until all Bucky would have to do is lean in slightly to have access to his hole. Instead of starting there though, he starts by grabbing Tony’s ass and massaging it, smirking at Tony’s low groan. 

“You got the sweetest ass baby,” he murmurs, “Christ alive, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a peach as sweet as this before.” 

Tony makes a soft sound as Bucky slides his thumbs into the cleft, and then gasps out “Thank you sir,” trembling as Bucky drags his thumbs up, brushing over Tony’s hole and then moving away quickly.

“Good, so good darlin,” Bucky sighs, swiping up his thumbs up slowly, grinning at Tony’s gasp when his thumbs brush over Tony’s hole. 

“I've been looking forward to this all week baby,” he tells Tony as he swipes his thumbs back down, settling against Tony’s rim and massaging slowly. “I’d be working on a car and all I could picture was you bent over the hood, all spread open for me to feast on.”

He pushes his thumbs against Tony’s hole and feels a thrill of delight at Tony’s loud gasp, reveling in the way his hips hitch backwards into the touch. “Mmm you like that idea huh?” he croons, “have you all spread out over one of your fancy cars so I can lick that pretty hole open and watch your cock make a mess all over that nice paint job.”

Tony makes a strangled sound of offense, “Sacrilege, at least put down a _towel,”_ he gasps, body shaking as he laughs. 

Bucky tips his head forward and presses his brow to Tony’s ass, laughing harder than he has in a _very_ long time. “Damn baby,” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to Tony’s ass, “I needed that, thank you,” he murmurs, heartfelt and genuine. 

Tony twists a little to peer over his shoulders and smiles at Bucky softly, “Happy to help,” he retorts with a wink. Bucky nips his ass playfully, teeth sharp on his olive skin, and grins when Tony yelps and squirms, ass clenching enticingly.

“Turn around now baby,” Bucky orders, waiting till Tony obeys before resuming his petting of Tony’s hole. He brushes his metal finger against it, rubbing in slow circles to the sound of Tony sighing out a soft _oh_ , pushing against the furl till the tip of his finger has sunk in, Tony’s loud gasp and the immediate clench of his hole making Bucky’s cock throb in his jeans. 

_“Fuck_ baby, look how good you take it,” he whispers, awed, throat thick with desire. He’s tempted to set aside his plans and just finger Tony all night, but no, he _needs_ to get his mouth on that pretty pink hole. Wiggling his finger, he grins sharply when Tony gasps and then pulls it back, watching eagerly as his hole flutters and clenches. 

“You did such a nice job getting yourself all clean baby, look how smooth and pink you are,” he murmurs, breathing out wetly against Tony’s skin, and then leans in and _finally_ lets himself lick over Tony’s skin. 

Tony tastes clean and vaguely like some richly scented soap, and deeper, underneath all that is the flavor of metal and warm skin. Bucky hums in pleasure and grips Tony’s ass tighter, spreading his cheeks wider so he can push his face in deeper and _really_ dig in. 

He hears Tony’s gasp at the rub of his beard against such delicate skin and takes great pleasure in deliberately rubbing his beard over Tony’s hole. Tony’s body bucks above him, a sharp whine rising in his throat and Bucky groans in delight, fingers tightening on his ass to hold him still. 

He follows it up with firm, broad licks, enjoying the way Tony gasps softly each time, like he’s surprised by the sensation, but based on the tiny rocking motions of his hips backwards, he’s enjoying it. His cock twitches in his jeans and he presses his tongue more firmly against Tony’s hole, licking it in firm pointed flicks of his tongue. 

“Oh _god,”_ Tony gasps, and Bucky can just barely see out of his periphery that Tony’s head has fallen back in apparent ecstasy, so he pulls away, grinning at Tony’s mewl over the loss of sensation.

“So what do you think darlin? Feel good? You wanna keep going?” he asks playfully, rubbing his thumb against the little dimples in Tony’s back just above his ass. 

“Hnggg,” Tony moans out unintelligibly, nodding and panting softly. 

“Ask nicely baby,” Bucky reminds him, “good boys get rewarded for using their words.”

Tony makes a strangled moaning sound and then rocks his hips back, “Please? Please sir, don’t stop,” he begs breathily, sounding so sweet already that Bucky wishes desperately for a minute that he could see Tony’s face. 

“Good boy baby, you just sit there nice and pretty and let me eat this ass, huh? You be my good boy,” he murmurs, cock throbbing and growing harder in his jeans when Tony whines out _yes sir._ He dives back in then with gusto, groaning as he licks and sucks and wiggles his tongue against Tony’s hole. 

He takes his time, until Tony’s breath is escaping in short little gasps and he’s just _barely_ started to open so sweet and hot to the pressure of Bucky’s tongue. Then he pulls back and uses his teeth to nip at the delicate skin, just to hear Tony whine and feel him writhe. 

“So good, _God_ you’re so sweet, open up so sweet for me,” he whispers in a low rumble, rubbing his stubble against Tony’s soft, wet skin so it grows even more sensitive and holding him tighter when Tony’s hips jerk again.

He decides to give his hole a break for a moment and nips at Tony’s ass, leaving teeth marks on him that make Tony gasp and moan loudly, ass clenching and thighs shaking and Bucky can’t help but suck a little harder to deepen the marks he’s leaving. 

When Tony is shaking and moaning, he switches his attention back to Tony’s hole, licking into it eagerly. Bucky works his tongue just a little deeper and groans at the impossibly tight heat of Tony’s body. 

_God_ it’s been _so_ long since he’s done this with anyone—he’d probably been 20 the last time he’d he someone sit on his face like that and Jerome had been a lot quieter about it. Though that _likely_ had to do with the fact that Jerome was black and it was the 40’s, and neither one of them wanted to end up dead for being together. Still, he can recall in a hazy sort of way that when he’d fucked Jerome, the man had moaned so loud he’d had to bury his face in a pillow to muffle his groans. 

He can’t stop himself from wondering what Tony will sound like, if they ever do get that far, if Tony ever wants it, if he’ll moan and cry out even louder than he is now, sound even sweeter. But that’s a thought for later, for now Bucky needs to focus on the sweet ass in front of him, on taking Tony apart with his lips and tongue and teeth.

It’s nearly impossible to pull away, the sound of Tony’s breathless moans like music in his ears,but Bucky manages it and the sweet, desperate cry that bursts out of Tony at the loss of contact is absolutely worth it, the way it morphs into a shaking whine at the next pointed drag of Bucky’s beard over his hole. 

By the third time he pulls away, Tony is arching back to chase the feeling and outright begging “Please don’t stop, _please_ sir, _oh—”_

Fine tremors run over his thighs and the muscles of his back are taut and Bucky is slightly concerned about cramping so he runs a soothing hand up Tony’s back, feeling the way his muscles tremble under his touch and assessing if it’s time to shift to another position.

“What’s your color darlin?” he asks softly, fingers tripping over the ropes on Tony’s back. Tony pants and moans and shifts, whining when he can’t get very far and Bucky drops a kiss to his ass, “Darlin I need a color or I have to assume we need to stop,” he explains firmly, patting Tony’s thigh gently. 

Tony shakes his head and lets out a soft whine, panting for a moment before Bucky hears him swallow and lick his lips. “Green sir, green,” he pants, “ _please_.” His voice is hoarse from whining and Bucky imagines for a moment what he’ll sound like after cockwarming Bucky for a whole scene, his cock giving an enthusiastic twitch at the idea. 

“Alright baby, that’s good,” he murmurs, rubbing a hand over Tony’s back, “you feel a little stiff, does anything hurt? Anything uncomfortable?” Tony’s thighs tremble beside his head and Bucky is almost certain that he’s going to try and pretend like he’s fine, and then Tony nods weakly and takes him by surprise.

“My thighs are sore,” Tony says hesitantly, “but I can take it, I’ll stay like this, it’s fine sir,” he hurriedly assures Bucky, half turning his head to meet Bucky’s gaze. “I’m fine.”

Bucky lifts a brow sharply, “Don't you _dare_ lie to me baby, if I think you’re not being truthful I’ll put a stop to this right now,” he warns calmly. He lets his tone be stern but kind, knowing that with the wrong words he could send Tony into drop. 

Tony shifts and looks guilty for a moment before nodding slowly, “It’s pretty sore sir,” he murmurs. 

Bucky nods and pats his thigh gently, “Alright then baby, hang on,” he says before gripping the ropes and shifting Tony off him and onto the bed beside his chest. He rolls to his side and then sits up next to Tony, finally able to see Tony’s face, and he’s delighted to see he’s flushed and desperate looking, lips shiny and red and so enticing that Bucky nearly leans in and kisses him. 

Instead, he smiles softly and reaches out to run his fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging gently just to see his eyelashes flutter and hear the way he gasps softly. He’s sweet and pliant and Bucky aches for more time to spend taking him apart. “God baby, I wish I could keep you like this forever,” he murmurs, “you’re so sweet for me, so pretty like this, all tied up like a present.”

Tony swallows hard and whispers “Thank you, sir,” his voice barely more than a soft exhale. 

Bucky tugs Tony’s hair a little harder, pride swelling in his chest as he rumbles out “Fuck, that’s so good darlin, so sweet for me Tony.” 

Tony whines softly, trembling all over as his eyelids flutter, and Bucky hushes him gently, gentling his hold on Tony’s hair and tracing his thumb along the delicate curve of Tony’s ear. “I’m gonna put you face down now baby, give your thighs a little rest. You tell me if it’s not comfortable and we’ll switch you over onto your back, okay?” 

Tony nods and opens his eyes to meet Bucky’s gaze, “Yes sir,” he pants, eyes bright and pupils so large they look black, hunger shining from their depths. Bucky glances down and smirks when he sees how hard and red Tony’s cock is, slick and shining from how he’s been leaking while Bucky ate his ass. 

He holds Tony’s gaze and reaches out with his metal hand, watching as Tony’s eyes go wide and he shudders violently at the light stroke of a finger up his cock. “Looks like you’ve been enjoying this, huh?” he asks teasingly, “you get so _wet_ for me baby,” he says, aware of the awe in his voice and yet totally unable to hide it. 

Tony flushes a deeper shade of pink, “ _Sir,”_ he whines, looking embarrassed as he shifts in his ropes, but his cock twitches and throbs and spills a pulse of pre cum, so Bucky knows he was right. 

Bucky swipes up the pearls of cum and maintains steady eye contact as he lifts his fingers and sucks them clean, groaning at the salty taste of Tony. “So fuckin _tasty_ baby,” he groans, smirking when Tony’s cock twitches and jerks as Tony strains against the ropes, whining softly. 

“ _Sir,_ ” Tony whines again, “ _please.”_

“Please _what_ , baby? Use your words,” he murmurs teasingly, chuckling softly when Tony whines incoherently and shakes his head, cheeks pink and flushed. He reaches out and pinches one of Tony’s nipples, grinning when it makes him moan and shudder and gives it a gentle twist, heat running through his veins at the way Tony moans louder and arches against the ropes. 

“What do you want baby? You said please so nicely, tell me what you want,” he encourages, brushing his thumb over Tony’s nipple again and again, grinning when it makes Tony moan as his cock pulses out pre cum. 

Tony pants weakly, soft broken moans slipping past his lips and shakes his head faintly. “Please...keep...keep licking my hole,” he begs, opening his eyes to look pleadingly at Bucky. 

“Of course darlin, thank you for asking so nicely,” he croons, rewarding Tony’s good behavior with another quick pinch and twist of his nipple. Tony gasps and bucks into it, his reactions so sweet and enticing that it always leaves Bucky wanting more. 

“Baby I could play with you all day,” he murmurs as he moves to sit behind Tony, gently guiding him down and arranging him so his head is to the side to allow him to breathe more easily. “You make the sweetest damn sounds,” he says as he shifts Tony’s thighs a little wider. 

“How’s that baby?” 

Tony’s guttural moan has Bucky smirking and he can’t resist any longer now that Tony’s plump ass is up in the air, begging for attention. He grabs Tony’s ass cheeks and spreads him, rumbling low in his chest when he sees how wet and red Tony’s hole is after all his efforts. 

“Lookit _you_ baby, damn, pretty as a picture,” he croons before leaning in and licking over Tony’s hole again. He opens his mouth wider and then _sucks_ , visceral pride shooting through him when Tony cries out, high and warbling, his bound hands clenching and unclenching helplessly as Bucky does his best to leave a hickey on his hole. 

He tongues it hard, flicking and sucking and even uses a bit of teeth, relentless as Tony shakes and moans underneath him. His voice rises in pitch the longer Bucky goes on, cries nearly desperate sobs when Bucky grinds his beard into the wet hot skin deliberately. 

Bucky’s cock leaks inside his jeans and he has a moment’s thought that maybe _he’ll_ come from rimming Tony, but he pushes it aside in favor of working his tongue deeper into Tony’s hole. It spasms and clenches around him while Tony sobs and arches his hips back, using what little strength he has to grind himself into Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky pulls away to catch his breath, chest aching a little, and watches in awe as Tony’s hole flutters and clenches, sopping wet from Bucky’s mouth. Tony squirms and moans, muscles clenching as he strains against the ropes and Bucky takes a moment to watch him, cock throbbing in his jeans. 

He retaliates against Tony’s squirming by leaning in and biting down _hard_ where Tony’s ass meets his thigh, growling ferally when Tony cries out and his thighs quiver. Bucky would bet every _cent_ he owns that Tony’s cock is twitching and leaking and he groans, wishing he could see it. 

Tony pants and whines below him so he does it again, a little to the left, sinking his teeth into the swell of Tony’s ass like he’s been fantasizing about. He licks and sucks at it, grinning when Tony moans and rocks back into it, sucking harder for a moment before releasing Tony. 

“ _God,_ sir,” Tony moans, shifting and making a soft throaty sound like he’s struggling to form words and Bucky can’t help but lean in and lick a hot stripe up the cleft of his ass just to hear him moan loudly in surprise. He dives back in, dizzy with arousal and floating pleasantly in dom space as he fucks his tongue into Tony, alternating between fucking him with it and sucking hard on the tender skin. 

Tony gasps and moans and shakes, grinding his hips back sloppily, begging for more. “ _Please sir,_ please, please, _please_!” he sobs, moaning loudly when Bucky spreads his ass even wider so it tugs on his rim and stretches him taut. 

He takes the opportunity to rub his beard down against Tony’s skin, growling when Tony sobs and quakes, grinding back into it even though Bucky is sure that by now his skin has to be abraded and oversensitive. “That’s it baby, fuck that pretty ass on my mouth,” he demands before closing his lips around Tony’s hole and sucking hard. 

Spit drips down his chin and slides off Tony’s skin, slicking up his balls while his cock leaks heavily onto the covers beneath them. He’s moaning near constantly now, breaths sobbing and wrecked, and when Bucky hears Tony choke out his name in a pleading voice, he loses it. 

Groaning deeply, he buries his face in Tony’s ass, licking and sucking and fucking his tongue in, releasing the right side of Tony’s ass to slide his hand up the bed and offer his fingers to Tony’s mouth. His cock spills pre cum and twitches painfully in his jeans when Tony takes them and sucks eagerly, groaning and rocking his hips back into Bucky’s mouth. 

Desperation edges in alongside his desire and he’s nearly frantic now, rubbing his beard into Tony’s skin, jaw aching even as he fucks his tongue into Tony’s hole, groaning at how loose and open he is now. He angles his head differently and sucks in a deep breath through his nose before he starts working his jaw feverishly, sucking on Tony’s rim till he knows a bruise _must_ be starting to settle in. 

Tony shouts, garbled and wet around his fingers and Bucky feels it a moment later when he starts to come, hips hitching back and forth between the sensation of Bucky’s mouth and the spurting of his cock. Bucky doesn’t relent though, not now. No, _now_ he sucks harder and fucks his tongue into the tight furl he’s created with his suction and growls when Tony wails and shakes harder. 

He goes until Tony goes limp in his ropes, drooling around Bucky’s fingers that are still in his mouth, weak, _ruined_ moans coming from his throat as Bucky gives him one last good tongue fuck and then pulls away, panting heavily. 

_Fuck_ his cock is so hard it hurts. He presses the heel of his metal hand into it and nearly doubles over when it aches and throbs and pulses out pre cum. Tony sucks weakly on his fingers and he manages to pull his hand away from his cock—as much as he’d like to come right now, he needs to get Tony untied and cleaned off. 

“I’m gonna roll you over onto your back,” he tells Tony, voice rough and low. “Then I’m gonna get something ready to clean you up with, okay?” he murmurs, waiting for the weak nod of Tony’s head before he carefully rolls him over and settles him on his back.

He shifts up the bed and tucks a pillow under Tony’s head, gently brushing the sweaty hair off his forehead, smiling softly at the way Tony leans into the touch and hums softly. “You did so good baby, I’m so proud of you,” he murmurs, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s hot and sweaty brow.

Tony makes a soft happy sound and smiles, looking loopy and sweet and Bucky chuckles softly. “Alright baby, you just lay there for a minute and feel good, I’ll be right over here getting things ready, okay?” 

Tony nods minutely, a beatific smile on his face, so Bucky rolls off the bed, wincing as his cock pinches in his jeans and then starts adding ice and hot water to the bowls with the wash cloths. He gets the temperature just about right and then goes back onto the bed to start undoing the ropes holding Tony in place. 

He starts with Tony’s legs, straightening them and massaging them as the ropes come off. The marks are deep in his skin, but not abraded or painful looking, which is good, considering Tony’s been tied up for—he glances at his watch and lifts a brow, nearly two hours now. 

Tony whimpers as Bucky massages his legs, brow furrowing and then relaxing as he rubs at the muscle till he feels the tension ease. “Feel better baby?” he asks softly, smiling when Tony nods and hums happily. “Yea? That’s good,” he murmurs, “you’re awfully sweet right now baby, like a little peach.”

Tony makes a soft shy sound and Bucky sees fresh pink in his cheeks and can’t help the rush of affection that makes it feel like his lungs are being drowned in it. He works the ties on Tony’s chest loose and then shifts him up to lay against Bucky’s chest, head tucked against his shoulder so he can undo his arms and hands. 

He massages Tony’s shoulders and back, down his arms, working each finger till he’s sure that the blood is flowing properly. Tony is breathing slowly, and when Bucky lays him down again he makes a weak sound of protest, sleepy and unhappy, so soft and sweet it makes Bucky’s heart lurch. 

“Hey it's okay,” he whispers, “just gonna get something to wipe you down and then we’ll get under those covers and nap.” 

Tony huffs but nods, eyes barely open. 

Bucky shifts off the bed and wrings out one of the cloths before coming back to sit beside Tony and gently wipe down his torso, arms and belly, the cum splattered on his skin wiping off easily. He folds the cloth over and then wipes Tony’s cock off gently, lifting and moving his sac to clean it off too and then even more gently wipes between his ass cheeks. 

Tony whines at the touch and Bucky hushes him gently, shifting away to toss the used towel onto the cart and grab the other. He wrings it out and then gently wipes down Tony’s brow and throat, smiling when Tony sighs happily at the warm, gentle touch. 

“I’m gonna put some cream on you baby, I don’t want that poor sweet hole of yours aching too badly,” he murmurs, enjoying the way Tony moans softly and lifts a weak, shaking hand to cover his eyes in embarrassment. 

He rises and sets aside the cloth, grabbing the cooling cream he’d brought with him before he sinks back down onto the bed and carefully shifts Tony so he’s laid out over Bucky’s lap with his ass in the air. Bucky coats two fingers in the cream and uses the other hand to spread his cheeks, groaning softly when he sees that Tony’s skin is a deep red, abraded from his beard, and then purple where he’s sucked a hickey onto Tony’s hole. 

“Fuck baby, you look so sore and pretty,” he groans, gently rubbing the cream over the hot and tender skin. Tony mewls beneath him, hips jolting away and then pushing back as the cool sensation soothes his skin. “You did so good baby, _so good_ ,” he murmurs, petting at Tony’s loose hole, so tempted to sink his fingers in and feel that sucking heat around them, but he refrains, _barely_. 

Once he’s sure all of Tony’s affected skin is covered, he shifts them around and tucks Tony into bed, settling him before he wipes off his hands and kicks off his boots. He considers taking off his jeans because _fuck_ he’s still half hard, but he abandons that when a hand wraps weakly around his wrist. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiles when he sees Tony looking up at him with sleepy, happy eyes. “C’mere sir,” Tony whispers, “cuddles.” Bucky laughs softly and nods, hitting the switch to turn out the lights over the bed and then rolls under the covers and lets Tony pull him close.

He tucks his face into Tony’s throat and wraps his metal arm around his trim waist and lets himself relax, barely floating at all anymore in dom space, but feeling incredible anyway. Tony’s arms wrap around his shoulders and one of his hands finds its way into Bucky’s hair, and before he knows it, he’s fallen asleep.

When he wakes sometime later he’s on his stomach, head pillowed on something warm and alive. He cracks an eye open and realizes it’s Tony’s stomach and decides that’s fine, and closes his eyes again. It’s only a moment later that he realizes that fingers are alternating between massaging his scalp and furrowing through his hair. 

It’s so incredibly soothing he’s half tempted to fall back asleep, but knowing that Tony is awake as well has his mind racing with questions. Was that scene ok? Did Tony enjoy it? Is he up or still a little floaty? 

With a soft sigh he shifts and tilts his head so when he opens his eyes he can meet Tony’s gaze. Their positions are reversed from the last time this had happened and Bucky can’t help but smile at the way Tony looks post nap. He’s pink in the cheeks and there are lines on his face from the pillow, hair messy and draping over his brow softly. 

“Hi,” Tony murmurs quietly, lips curling up at the corners in a faint smile. “How are you?” he asks quietly, gaze steady and intent. “You slept awhile, are you feeling ok?” he asks, brow furrowed gently in concern. 

Bucky’s lips curl up into a sleepy smile, “Isn’t that my line?” he teases, chuckling when Tony grins and nods. “I’m good baby,” he assures him, wiggling his arm free so he can check the time, brows rising when he sees that it’s past midnight. 

“I can’t believe I slept so long,” he murmurs, frowning faintly. 

“I’m sorry darlin, that wasn’t very good of me, were you awake for long?” he asks, hoping that Tony hasn’t been awake the whole time and possibly have dropped while Bucky slept. 

Tony shrugs, “Only about an hour, but I don’t mind,” he assures Bucky. “You seemed like you needed the rest,” he says softly, dark eyes worried and piercing like maybe he sees just how bad things are in Bucky’s head these days. 

He hopes not. 

“Well I’m sorry you had to be awake alone, next time just wake me up, I’d rather be awake and know you’re ok than sleep and find out you dropped,” he tells Tony. “How are you? You up?” he asks, and then amends, “Did you go down? I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to with this.”

Tony nods and smiles softly, “Yea, I’m up. And yeah, I— I wasn’t sure if I could either,” he admits, “turns out though, I’ve got a great dom who makes it easy to submit,” he says softly, the honesty in his words leaving Bucky choked up for a moment. He attempts to get himself under control by taking a moment to turn his head and kiss Tony’s hip, swallowing hard against the rush of emotion he’s feeling. 

Tony’s fingers furrow through his hair and he lets himself revel in the moment before turning his gaze back and smiling warmly at Tony. “I’m so happy I was able to help you feel safe and that you were able to get there.” Hearing Tony say that he has a great dom does something to Bucky’s heart he’s not yet ready to examine, so he takes a shaky breath and shifts so he can lay a hand on Tony’s ribs, fingers trailing over them slowly, dipping into the marks left behind by the ropes. 

“These look so good on you,” he murmurs, smirking faintly when Tony inhales sharply, his exhale weak and shaky. When he slants his eyes up he finds Tony watching him intently, pupils widening and eyes going dark. “You did so good baby, you were so sweet for me,” he says softly, fingers still trailing over the marks. 

Tony shudders and exhales slowly, lids lowering till his look is heated and languid and it makes Bucky’s gut clench with desire. No matter how much pleasure he wrings out of this man, he’s always left yearning for _more._ “Feels good,” Tony whispers, shifting a little when Bucky takes his words as encouragement and starts tracing the marks that lay over his chest and collarbones. 

They lay like that for a little while before Bucky hears Tony’s stomach rumble and then he’s getting up, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s soft belly, and popping the room service plate into the microwave. He can feel Tony watching him and turns to lean on the counter, lifting a brow at the close inspection and chuckling softly when it makes Tony squirm and blush. 

When it’s ready he carries it over to the bed and adds a bottle of water from his duffle for Tony and another for him as well. He settles on his side by Tony’s hip, watching happily as Tony digs into the meal—chicken parmigiana this time. He’s pleasantly surprised when Tony offers him a forkful and takes it gratefully. 

He presses a kiss to Tony’s hip, “Thank you baby, you’re so sweet,” he murmurs, enjoying the way it makes Tony go shy and pink in the cheeks. He opens his mouth dutifully when Tony offers more bites, always thanking him and whispering words of praise each time. 

When they’ve finished the food and emptied their bottles of water Bucky shifts a little to sit up against the pillows beside Tony, wincing when his back and shoulder throb. He’s going to have to take something when he gets home, maybe have a weed cookie or two to try and numb the pain. 

“You’re in pain, aren’t you?” Tony demands, frowning. “Is it the arm?” 

Bucky hesitates and then sighs softly; he should have known Tony wouldn’t let this go—if their roles were reversed he surely wouldn’t either. Nodding, he lifts his flesh hand and points to his shoulder and chest, “There was an infection in the bone when they first installed it and it’s left me with bone damage that hurts when it’s cold or rainy.” 

Tony frowns deeply, “Do regular painkillers work on you?” he asks, “they don’t for—” he cuts himself off, Steve’s name left unsaid and hanging between them awkwardly. 

“If I take a whole bottle, sure,” he replies, nodding. “But Steve gave me some of the painkillers you designed for him and they work pretty well for me.” If anything, this makes Tony frown _more_ deeply. 

“But those are made for _his_ physiology,” Tony says unhappily, “I should make some for you, get some bloodwork done and do some tests to figure out how your baseline is different...” he trails off when he realizes Bucky’s gone stiff and quiet, guilt and fear churning in his belly. Tony studies his face and then shakes his head, “Or not! I get so ahead of myself sometimes I forget not everyone wants my help,” he says nonchalantly, but Bucky can see the hurt in his eyes and he can’t just let that stand. 

“It’s not you,” he explains haltingly, “I just...have a hard time with medical stuff,” he murmurs, “I...don’t know if I could sit through tests without having a flashback and I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you,” he explains quietly, dropping his gaze as he flushes with shame. 

He doesn’t want to be like this—more broken than whole and easily shattered—but he doesn’t know how to fix it, or if it’s even possible to fix what’s broken with him. “I promise to tell you if it gets bad,” he says, pointedly ignoring the fact that it’s already bad. 

Tony looks vaguely mollified and nods, “Okay,” he agrees softly, studying Bucky for another long moment before looking away. Bucky starts stroking the marks on his skin again, hoping to ease away the tension between them and it must work because Tony relaxes a bit and then smiles softly at him, a little shyly as he admits, “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Bucky grins and shifts to splay his hand out on Tony’s belly, unwilling to end the skin to skin contact just yet. “Yea? What did you like about it?” he asks. Tony makes a soft strangled sound and blushes, lifting his hands to hide his face as he laughs faintly. 

“Uhh, the way you sucked on me?” he whispers hoarsely, peering around Bucky through his fingers, “it made everything so achy and _wet_.” He shifts and makes a soft sound, “And your beard…” he exhales shakily, lowering his hands to lick his lips, gaze dropping heatedly to Bucky’s mouth. “I-it burns and aches,” he whispers, “I didn’t think I could like it so much but...” he swallows hard, “I’m going to feel it for a few days and it’s _all I can think about.”_

Bucky groans and laughs weakly, “God I can imagine you squirming around in a meeting all pink in the face,” he teases, reaching over to brush his fingers against where Tony’s cheeks are pinking up nicely. His cock is swelling again and he shifts, swallowing hard at the yearning need that sweeps through him. 

“Was there anything you _didn’t_ like?” he asks, forcing them away from the topic of Tony’s ass and into safer waters. Tony looks contemplative for a moment and then shakes his head slowly, a curious look passing over his face before he finally speaks. 

“You didn’t come this time either, did you?” Tony asks, frowning when Bucky shakes his head. “Is it...is it something I did?” he asks cautiously, a look somewhere between guilt and fear crossing his face. 

Bucky shakes his head emphatically, “No baby, _no_ , I just don’t want you to feel pressured to take care of me during our scenes. I want you focused on _your_ pleasure and me making _you_ feel good. I don’t need to come to enjoy what we do,” he tells Tony honestly. 

Tony looks suspicious, biting at his lower lip for a minute, clearly thinking this over before he speaks again. “So...will I _ever_ be allowed to make you come?” he asks, sounding cautiously hopeful, soft brown eyes pleading and wide. 

Bucky thinks that maybe he’d do _anything_ if Tony looked at him like that and asked him for it. He’d burn down the fucking _world_ for that look. 

“Well, that leads me to what I thought we could do next time,” he replies cautiously. Tony lifts a curious brow and Bucky plows ahead. “I thought maybe I could tie you up, have an anal hook in you and connect it to your bound hands. That way when you squirm it tugs on it and rubs your prostate.” 

Tony’s eyes go wider with each word and Bucky grins sharp and toothy, “I _also_ thought that maybe you could show me how good you are by kneeling for me and keeping my cock warm and wet with your pretty mouth while I read,” he says nonchalantly, like everything he’s saying _isn’t_ making his cock ache within the confines of his jeans. 

“Then, if you’re good, you can choose whether you want me to come down your throat or all over your pretty face,” he says lowly, voice hoarse with want and he can see Tony’s cock twitching under the thin cover of the sheet and he’s tempted, _so tempted,_ to pull it back and just swallow him down. 

Tony makes a weak sound, hands fisting in the sheets as he breathes unsteadily, nodding eagerly, “I, t-that sounds... _yes,”_ he whispers roughly, “yes sir, I want that.”

Bucky’s self control very nearly snaps at Tony’s pleading tone, but he forces himself to lean back and take a few deep breaths, which don’t really help because he can still smell sex in the air and the sweat on Tony’s skin. “Good, that’s, that’s good,” he murmurs gruffly, desperately trying to ignore the way his cock is throbbing. 

They stare at each other for a long time before Bucky swallows hard and nods, looking away. 

“So everything was...you liked everything?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels. “I did ok?” 

A hand lands on his cheek and he jolts in surprise, looking up to find Tony smiling at him wryly, “That was the best fucking orgasm I’ve ever had,” he says and Bucky can see the honesty in his eyes. Bucky is surprised to feel himself blush, a rush of pride swelling in his chest and then Tony murmurs, “You did _so_ good sir, it was amazing,” and Bucky’s throat suddenly goes thick with emotion. 

He nods and keeps his gaze averted, trying to gather his wits and Tony just lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair and he shudders, the last of his anxieties about how tonight had gone slipping away like water through the cracks in pavement. 

“I’m glad,” he’s finally able to admit, turning his gaze back to Tony. He’s sad when Tony’s hand drops away, but uses the moment to slip from the bed and gather up Tony’s clothes for him. He pauses by the side of the bed and catches Tony’s wrist when he reaches for his clothes, lifts it and brushes his lips over his knuckles, enjoying the way Tony’s breath hitches at the touch. “ _You_ did amazing baby, you took my breath away,” he murmurs before flipping Tony’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. 

He winks as he steps away, chuckling at Tony’s blush and then sets about cleaning up. He gathers up his supplies and repacks the duffle and by the time he’s done, Tony is dressed and standing awkwardly to the side, hands in his pockets. Bucky waves him over and then slings his free arm around Tony’s waist, drawing him in till they’re pressed together, hips bumping as he guides them toward the front door of the suite. 

He lets Tony go in the hallway but is pleasantly surprised by the way Tony leans into his side in the elevator, not quite snuggled up, but still outwardly affectionate in a way that makes Bucky’s heart lurch. He hopes one day...well, what he hopes for isn’t very likely, so he pushes the hope aside and just revels in the moment. 

“You all the way up?” he murmurs, satisfied when Tony nods and shoots him a soft smile. “Good.” They walk together to the entryway of the hotel and stand there for a moment before Tony takes him by surprise and surges forward to hug him. It’s firm and warm and Bucky lets the duffle drop so he can wrap his arms around him in return, cupping the back of his skull delicately. 

“Let me know when you get home?” Tony asks quietly, almost hesitantly, and Bucky nods immediately. 

“Of course baby, I will.”

Tony hums and squeezes him tighter before releasing him and stepping back, cheeks pink and eyes shining brightly. Bucky risks stepping forward and closing the space between them, pressing a kiss to his cheek quickly, “See you next time baby,” he whispers before backing away and grabbing his duffle. 

He waves and then steps outside into the cool night air, wincing as his shoulder and back throb in pain. He’d overdone it tonight with the lifting and carrying of Tony, but it had been _so_ worth it to see him go all soft and sweet for Bucky. 

He’ll just have to take something strong when he gets home and try to rest this weekend. 

He takes side streets and alleyways to avoid being jostled by other people so it takes him almost an hour to get home, and by then he’s tired and ready for a shower. He leaves the duffle to deal with in the morning and strips out of his clothes, groaning at the now constantly throbbing pain in his shoulder. 

Stumbling into the kitchen, he opens the container of weed cookies he’d made a few days ago and eats three in rapid succession, sucking down a bottle of water after and then shuffles back to his bathroom to turn on the water and let it warm. 

He stands under the spray for half an hour, steam swirling in the air as the weed kicks in and the tension and pain in his body _finally_ start to ease. He’s tired and sleepy, but he manages to dry off and flop bonelessly into his bed, fumbling for his phone so he can send a message to Tony letting him know he made it home safely. 

Babydoll  
  
**Saturday** 1:58 AM   
Glad to hear it ☺️  
Thank you again for tonight  
Of course baby, anything for you  


He’s too tired and high to realize it’s too honest, and then he’s fast asleep before he sees Tony’s reply. 

Babydoll  
  
**Saturday** 2:07 AM   
I think you might be the best dom I’ve ever had   


* * *

Bucky thinks about those words a lot the next day, wondering what exactly he should say in response, because _thank you_ just doesn’t seem like it’s enough. 

He goes for a run and then comes home and eats a couple more cookies and showers, sinking back into bed as his body goes soft and pliant. He closes his eyes and lets himself sink into memories, shuddering at the sense recall of Tony’s skin under his tongue. 

Running his hands over his chest, he thumbs at his nipples and gasps softly at the warm pleasure that rolls through him like waves. He does it again and groans when he feels his cock twitch, recalling the way Tony’s had twitched and throbbed at his touch, all shiny and red and _wanting._

He pinches at them lightly, gasping softly, hips rolling up, cock growing harder. _God_ , the sounds Tony had made when Bucky had pinched his nipples, the way his face had contorted with pleasure has Bucky moaning and pinching his own harder, cock throbbing between his legs. 

He rolls over and fumbles for the lube, knocking it off his bedside table with a curse before he lunges after it and snags it up. He squeezes some out into his palm, breathing unsteadily, urgent need pumping through his veins. When he wraps his slick hand around his cock he groans and digs his heels into the bed, hips arching up so his cock slides wetly through his fist. 

His breath stutters in his chest and he groans, tightening his grip as his cock throbs, stroking slow and firm. The wet sound of it reminds him of how Tony’s ass had been dripping spit and sloppy from his tongue, red and abraded from Bucky’s beard. 

He’d thought about trimming it or cutting it off entirely but after this...there’s no way he’ll go without it for long. He jerks his cock harder, groaning as he recalls the weight of Tony’s cock in his hand, of the way he gets _so_ slick without even a touch to encourage him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans, fisting his cock harder, faster. He thinks about next week and how in just six days he’s finally going to have Tony’s mouth on him. He’s going to sit back and watch as Tony’s pretty pink lips spread wide around his cock. He groans at the thought of how he’ll be able to use Tony’s mouth however he wants and jerks his cock harder, panting and groaning as the pressure and heat in his belly grow. 

He imagines it’s Tony’s mouth around him now, bobbing and sucking, those wide brown eyes staring up at him, watering at the edges slightly and drool dripping down his chin and just like that, Bucky shoots off, abdomen clenching as he curls over, crying out loudly and jerking his cock even harder. 

Come hits his chest and under his chin as his cock spills and he groans, shuddering at the thought of spilling like this down Tony’s throat. He strokes harder and whines at the intense sensation, breath hitching as his hand flies and keeps his cock hard, tiny sobbing _ah ah ah_ ’ s falling from his lips. 

Normally he’d be fine with just one orgasm, but he can’t shake the sense memory of Tony’s hole clenching around his tongue and _fuck fuck fuck_ he’s going to come again. 

“ _Fuck,”_ he pants out, imagining driving into Tony’s body with long hard strokes. He rolls over and buries his face in his pillow, knees digging into the mattress as he rolls his hips and fucks his hand, whining and moaning as he pretends it’s Tony’s hole. 

“Oh _fuck_ baby,” he whispers hoarsely, “fuck, _so good.”_

He can feel himself drooling into the pillow but he’s long past caring, just shoves his face in further and moans loudly, chest heaving as his hips snap forward again and again to fuck into his hand. 

“Fuck, _Tony,”_ he groans, hand fisting in the sheets as his toes curl and he rushes headlong into another orgasm. He shakes and moans through it, entire body trembling and cock throbbing so hard he blacks out for a second. The pillow is wet beneath his face from his slung open mouth drooling and moaning and there’s cum dripping off his hand onto the sheets below him. 

His body goes weak and he collapses down into the sheets, uncaring of the mess for now. It’s easy to fall asleep, body and mind numb from orgasms and weed. 

When he wakes up a few hours later he stares up at the ceiling before rolling over and replying to Tony, a small smile on his face. 

Babydoll   
  
**Saturday** 4:42 PM   
You make it easy baby, and you make me want to be a better dom for you. I hope you know how special I think you are, thank you Tony ❤️  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
